Longinus Balancer
by Kaze Riku
Summary: Sacred gear adalah artifak suci dari Tuhan yang diberikan kepada Manusia agar mereka dapat mellindungi diri mereka di hadapan para makhluk suprnatural lainnya. Namun semua itu hanya omong kosong karena ulah para makhluk supranatural tersebut dan kami adalah sekumpulan orang yang tak terima akan perbuatan mereka. Sacred gear hanya boleh dimilik manusia terutama Longinus.
1. Chapter 1

**Longinus Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 1 : Dunia yang membingungkan**

 **At Hutan Bael**

Wush wush wush

Duar duar

Asap tebal membubung tinggi perlahan asap itu menghilang tertiup angin memperlihatkan kilau putih dari tubuh seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang menatap bangga pada hasil latihannya. Hutan yang sebelumnya asri kini telah hancur seakan baru saja dihantam oleh meteor.

Ia, Sairaorg Bael. Iblis muda yang dahulunya dikatakan sebagai iblis yang mempermalukan The Great King Bael karena tak memiliki Power of Destruction sebagaimana klan Bael semestinya. Namun, ia tak pernah menyerah dan selalu melatih fisiknya agar dapat kembali diakui. Dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil diakui kembali, dipulihkan kembali statusnya sebagai heir dari Great King Bael.

" Sairaorg Bael huh ? " Sairaorg segera menoleh ke belakang mendengar gumaman. Matanya sedikit melebar sama sekali tak merasakan hawa kehadiran dari sosok di belakangnya. Matanya meneliti cepat dan dengan segera ia mengetahui sosok di depannya kini adalah manusia biasa tanpa sacred gear.

" Darimana kau tahu namaku ? " Pemuda itu hanya mendengus masih belum memperlihatkan wajah yang tertutup oleh maskernya.

" Ini bukan saatnya kau bertanya. "balas pemuda itu dengan nada angkuh. Sairaorg mengerutkan dahinya mendapati kesombongan dalam nada bicaranya seakan sosok itu mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan raja sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalah budak yang harus mengutamakan kepentingan raja terlebih dahulu.

" Pertama , Kau adalah pemegang dari sacred gear Longinus Regulus Nemea bukan ? " Sairaorg segera mengangguk mencoba mengikuti alur permainan dari sosok di depannya.

" Ya, sebenarnya ini merupakan milik salah satu pawnku. Namun regulus nemea memiliki keistimewaan untuk memilih masternya sendiri dan yah ia memilihku "

" Hahahahahhaha " Sairaorg mencengkram tangannya erat tak terima mendengar tawa renyah dari orang di depannya seakan tawa itu menghina dan merendahkannya.

" Memilihmu ya ? itu lucu sangat lucu. Baik kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kau iblis bukan ? "

Sairaorg mengangguk sekali lagi " Ya aku iblis, lebih tepatnya Heiress dari klan Bael. "

" Bagus, kalau begitu aku memiliki penawaran disini " Sairaorg hanya diam , ia yakin penawaran dari sosok ini sangatlah penting dan merupakan inti dari pembicaraan mereka hari ini.

" Maukah kau menjadi manusia ?" Sairaorg terdiam sesaat lalu mengulas seringai tipis.

" Tidak, aku memiliki mimpi jadi Lucifer selanjutnya " Orang di depannya masih diam terlihat bahunya bergetar serta terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan.

" Begitu ? baiklah aku hargai keputusanmu... " Sairaorg hanya tersenyum mendengar itu dan berniat melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan itu.

" DAN HARGA DARI KEPUTUSANMU ADALAH NYAWAMUUUUU ! "

.

.

.

.

At Kuoh Akademi

" Tuhan ( anime ) telah mati "

Hening sesaat ...

Kokabiel menyeringai sesaat dan segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Bukan hanya ke 4 Maou yang mati pada Great War tetapi juga Tuhan, ya The God Of Bibble juga mati dalam perang 3 fraksi tersebut. "

" Ti – tidak mungkin " bisik Xenovia pelan, seakan suara itu ia gunakan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, untuk menguatkannya agar tak percaya pada ucapan dari musuh di depannya.

" God of Bibble ... mati " gumam Rias, Akeno melanjutkan bisikan gadis Exorcist itu secara bersamaan. Rias , peeragenya dan Xenovia terkejut, mata mereka tak berhenti melebar dan ekspresi yang terus menunjukkan mereka masih berusaha menyangkal pernyataan Kokabiel tersebut.

" Dalam perang terakhir itu, pihak iblis kehilangan banyak pasukannya bahkan 72 klan iblis yang ada di Underworld hanya tersisa 34, tak berbeda dengan pihak iblis , da – tenshi juga kehilangan ¾ pasukannya kecuali para pemimpin. Pihak malaikat kehilangan setengah anggota mereka dan pemimpin mereka yaitu Tuhan ( anime ) itu sendiri " Kokabiel terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Jangan bercanda ... kau kira kami akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu ? " balas Rias.

" para pemimpin fraksi tetap menyimpan ini sebagai rahasia karena mereka masih membutuhkan kepercayaan manusia terhadap Tuhan " jawab Kokabiel santai dan seringainya semakin lebar mendapati rauh terkejut dari lawannya semakin kentara.

" Ja – jadi jika Tuhan tidak ada , bagaimana dengan doa kami ? " bisik Asia pelan masih berusaha menahan kesadarannya karena shok akan berita ini.

" Pffft ... Michael mengatur sistemnya dengan baik. Dia menggantikan kedudukan Tuhan sebagai pelindung malaikat dan manusia. "

" Michael – sama yang menggantikannya ? jaa, bagaimana dengan kami ? " tanya Xenovia dengan suara bergetar berusaha menahan tangis karena mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan baginya.

" Uhmm sepertinya sistemnya masih berjalan. Jadi pendoa, pemberkatan dan pengusiran iblis tak akan terlalu berpengaruh kurasa " jawab Kokabiel singkat.

" Bahhhh kita sudahi penjelasan mengenai kematian Tuhan sekarang. Aku akan memulai kembali Great War jilid kedua dengan kematianmu ... " Kokabiel menunjuk Rias " Lucifer palsu itu pasti akan emosi dan mengumumkan perang karena aku telah membunuh adik beserta peeragenya. Akan kukatakan mereka kepada mereka melalui tindakanku ini begitu aku kecewa akan great war sebelumnya. Dengan kematian 4 maou dan Tuhan, kami pihak dari da – tenshi pasti akan dengan mudah menjadi pemenang dari perang tersebut " Kokabiel menggeram marah " dan akan kuberitahu kepada Azazel, cih orang bodoh yang dengan seeenaknya mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada peperangan lagi. Dunia tanpa berperang ... " Kokabiel mengangkat tangannya ke atas " Bagiku itu hanya bualan belaka "

Light Spear ukuran raksasa muncul tak jauh dari tangan Kokabiel dan hal tersebut sukses membuat para iblis membelalakan matanya. Rias hanya dapat menggeram marah , marah pada dirinya sendiri yang keras kepala tak meminta bantuan dari kakaknya sehingga berakibat pada kematian dirinya dan keluraganya. Keadaan mereka saat ini tak akan mampu menahan serangan Kokabiel. Xenovia, sang Exorcist yang masih bertahan hanya dapat duduk dengan tatapan kosong setelah mendengar pernyataan Kokabiel, Asia telah bergabung dengan Koneko yang pingsan terlebih dahulu bersama Irina. Kiba tak dapat bertarung lagi karena kehabisan tenaga setelah berhasil memasuki balance breakernya, Akeno, sang Miko petir itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris melihat light spear milik Kokabiel sedangkan Sekiryuutei sosok yang dikira dapat diandalkan melawan Kokabiel telah terlebih dahulu pingsan tak lama setelah mendengar kabar kematin Tuhan.

" Maaf , maafkan aku " gumam Rias pelan.

" Mati kalian iblis hinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " teriak Kokabiel melemparkan Light spearnya yang melesat cepat menuju para iblis yang hanya dapat menutup matanya berharap kematian mereka dapat berlangsung dengan cepat tanpa kesakitan.

.

.

Pranggggggggggggggggg

Tim Sona segera terpental ketika siluet putih menabrak kekkai yang mereka buat. Siluet itu berhenti tak jauh di depan tim Sona dengan tangan yang terhunus ke depan.

[ Divine divine divine ]

Rias beserta anggota peeragenya yang masih sadar segera membuka matanya mendengar suara mekanik yang berada di depan mereka. Mata mereka melebar mendapati sosok berarmor seperti balance breaker milik Issei namun berwarna putih.

" Kokabiel, kau telah berlebihan. Azazel memintaku untuk membawamu kembali " Kokabiel menggeram mendengar hal tersebut ia menciptakan satu lagi Light spear kembali namun belum sempat tombak itu di lempar sosok berarmor itu telah berada di depan Kokabiel dan meninju perutnya keras.

[ Divine divine divine ]

" Sialan kau Hakuryuukou " gumam Kokabiel pelan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya karena energinya yang telah habis dibagi sosok di depannya. Sosok berarmor itu menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan segera melempar tubuh tak berdaya Kokabiel ke dalamnya, ia membentangkan sayapnya berniat pergi untuk melaporkan keberhasilan misinya.

" siapa kau ?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh pelan dan segera melepas armor pada bagian kepalanya.

" Namaku Vali, wakil Malaikat Jatuh. " Rias segera terbelalak mendengar hal itu, terlihat sirat ketakutan dari matanya mendengar pangkat dari pemuda bersurai dark silver di depannya. " Aku datang kemari sebagai perwakilan dari Azazel, gubernur malaikat terjatuh untuk meminta maaf pada anda Gremory. " Vali membungkukkan kepalanya sebentar " Kami juga ingin mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan tindakan Kokabiel tersendiri bukan bagian dari keinginan fraksi da – tenshi "

Rias menghela nafasnya namun dengan cepat ia melirik tajam pemuda di depannya " Apa aku dapat percaya denganmu ? " Vali hanya mendengus " Itu terserah padamu, aku hanya diminta untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut padamu dan membawa tubuh Kokabiel " Vali membentangkan sayapnya namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika irisnya menangkap Issei.

" Oh satu lagi, tolong beritahu Sekiryuutei lemah itu agar berlatih lagi karena aku tak ingin memiliki rival yang lemah sepertinya " Vali segera melesat ke angkasa.

Sementara itu, di atap Kuoh Akademi.

3 Laptop telah aktif di depan seorang gadis yang menggunakan kacamata. Kacamatanya terbias oleh sinar bulan begitu seringainya tercipta di bibirnya, ia melepas earphone yang semenjak kedatangan Kokabiel berada di telinganya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menekan beberapa tombol lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di lantai.

Tak lama berselang ponsel itu mengeluarkan hologram wanita berdada besar yang hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Anda benar tentang mereka, mereka hanya makhluk naif yang mengira mereka adalah yang terkuat " Hologram wanita itu hanya mengangguk mendengar laporan singkat tersebut dan segera menghilang.

Drrt drrt

Gadis berkacamata itu segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol menerima panggilan dari orang yang bahkan ia tak membaca namanya.

" _Ini aku "_ dan setelah mendengar suara itu, pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya menatap ke bawah lebih tepatnya ke arah para iblis anggota OSIS yang sedang bekerja memperbaiki gedung sekolah.

At Hutan Bael

" Ini aku " ucap pemuda itu tanpa minat. Ia bergerak – gerak berusaha menyamankan dudukannya pada tubuh tak berdaya dari pria bersurai hitam. _" Ha bagaimana dengan tugasmu ? "_

" Satu kata membosankan " jawabnya sedatar mungkin. " Ia melirik pemuda yang ia jadikan sebagai kursi tersebut. " Cih kukira dengan regulus nemea di tangannya akan membuatku merasakan pertarungan yang menarik. " Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel lagi namun kali ini berukuran besar dan tanpa keypad. Ia menyentuh beberapa layarnya dan dengan segera layar itu memperlihatkan 13 kolom dengan dua kolom yang masih belum terisi nama. Ia mencoreng salah saut kolom yang memiliki foto yang sama dengan pemuda yang ia duduki sekarang.

" Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke markas. "

" _Oho ho, tak seperti biasanya kau buru – buru "_ Pemuda itu sedikit jengkel mendengar nada menggoda dari orang yang ia hubungi. Terbersit sedkit penyesalan karena ia memilih untuk menghubungi orang itu.

" Jaa, kalau begitu apa kau memiliki info yang menarik ?"

" Saat ini aku hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa belum ada lawan yang menarik bagimu. Ya kusarankan kau jangan terlalu keras karena Naruto – sama pasti tak akan senang dengan itu " mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh orang itu tanpa sadar membuat tubuhnya bergetar membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari orang yang ia sebutkan namanya jika mengetahui mengenai kemaniakkannya dalam bertarung.

" Kumohon jangan mengatakan ini pada Naruto – sama. " nada dari suaranya memang terdengar datar namun gadis yang ia hubungi dapat dengan jelas menangkap ketakutan yang tersembunyi dengan baik dalam kata – kata tersebut.

" _Oho, jadi kebetulan Naruto – sama mulai besok akan datang kemari. Uhmmm sepertinya akan asyik jika aku memberitahunya besok "_ Wajah dari pemuda itu langsung pucat pasi mendengar hal tersebut namun beberapa kata dari ucapan gadis itu membuatnya penasaran.

" cotto kau mengatakan bahwa Naruto – sama akan datang ke sana. Apa alasannya ? "

" _Entahlah, aku hanya diminta untuk menyambutnya dan sekaligus memperkenalkannya pada sekolah barunya. Ah, aku dapat panggilan dari yang lain. Jaa ne "_

" Oi mat – "

Tut tut

Alis dari pemuda itu mengerucut kesal mendapati gadis itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan pertanyaannya, ia melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang telah lama ia duduki, dengan cepat ia melemparkan tubuh pemuda itu ke pundaknya dan segera menghilang dalam sebuah portal.

Tak lama setelah kepergiannya sebuah kekkai berbentuk bola raksasa meledak sehingga menimbulkan ledakan energi yang sedari awal ditahan oleh bola raksasa itu keluar secara bersamaan dan hal itu sontak mengejutkan para iblis yang berada di Underworld. Khususnya keluarga Bael karena merasakan energi itu berasal dari teritori mereka.

Para iblis segera memenuhi tempat itu dan hanya dapat termangu mendapati hutan Bael yang seharusnya akan terus beregenarasi walaupun telah diserang sekuat apapun telah gundul dan beberapa bekas terbakar dan tak lupa kawah – kawah raksasa yang memenuhi tempat itu.

" Sairaorg ... " semua perhatian iblis teralih kepada gadis pirang yang terlihat panik melihat keadaan hutan itu.

" Sairaorg – sama dimana dia ? " dan dengan pertanyaan itu para iblis menyadari satu – satunya iblis dari klan Bael yang biasanya menggunakan hutan dari klan Bael ini sebagai tempat latihan telah menghilang bahkan tak terasa sedikitpun auranya.

 **TBC**

 **Uhm ini hanya fic iseng. Selagi menunggu penyegaran pikiran saya mengenai dua fic pertama saya. Oh fic ini bakal jarang update dan cepat tamat, karena memang saya fokus pada dua fic yang hampir mencapi klimaks. Fic ini bakalan lebih mengutamakan ke adventure and fight so pairing mungkin bakalan enggak ada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Longinus Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **At Kuoh Akademi**

" Hee jadi ini sekolahnya ya ... " ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berkacak pinggang menatap remeh bangunan sekolah di depannya. Pemuda itu hanya bersikap acuh pada beberapa siswa siswi yang menatap aneh padanya.

Pip pip

Mendengar bunyi itu, pemuda itu menekan satu tombol di jam tangannya yang menunjukkan beberapa grafik ' he.. ada kurang lebih 15 ekor ya ? Longinus juga ada he ' batinnya.

" Kenapa kau belum masuk ke kelasmu bel telah berbunyi " Kacamata perseginya segera menampilkan beberapa grafik dan data mengenai gadis di depannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai dalam hati begitu melihat data yang tersaji di depannya.

" Ah, maaf aku adalah siswa baru. Jadi aku tidak tahu di mana ruangan administrasi. Etto maaf jika merepotkan tapi bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke sana Nona ... "

" Tsubaki Shinra, Fukukaichou. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana, ikuti aku " Tsubaki segera membelakangi pemuda itu tak menyadari seringai kejam dari pemuda tersebut yang sedang membidikkan sesuatu dari jam tangannya.

At Unkown Place

Amerika Serikat ( USA )

" Apa kau benar mengirim Naruto ke sana ? " Wanita pirang itu hanya mengangguk lalu meniup pelan tehnya dan segera meneguknya dengan anggun tak terganggu tatapan tajam dari 3 orang lain yang berada dalam ruangan itu sementara 1 orang lagi hanya tersenyum.

BRAKKK

Gebrakan meja secara kasar itu tak menghentikan keanggunan sikap dari gadis itu ketika meneguk tehnya. " Apa kau sudah gila ? Kita sudah memiliki Karin dan Killua di sana kenapa harus mengirim salah satu Ace kita ke sana ? " bentak kasar pemuda dewasa berotot.

Tep

Wanita pirang itu meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong dengan keras menatap tajam pemuda dewasa tersebut " Hanya Naruto yang dapat diandalkan dalam situasi ini mengingat ia telah merencanakan ini satu bulan sebelumnya semenjak mendengar Kokabiel berniat memulai perang kembali. Ia telah berkoordinasi dengan ace – ace yang lain. Lagipula, di sana kemungkinan besar akan ada dua naga surgawi ... Aku yakin kalian tahu tabiat bocah nakal itu jika tak dapat berhadapan dengan dua naga bodoh itu "

Pemuda dewasa berotot itu segera duduk kembali mendengar penjelasan tajam dari wanita pirang di depannya.

" Maa maaa " Wanita pirang lainnya yang juga tak kalah anggunnya mulai bersuara berusaha meredakan ketegangan yang terjadi. " Kurasa kali ini mempercayakannya pada Naruto – kun tak ada salahnya bukan ? "

" Cih aku masih tak percaya dengan bocah nakal itu " tukas satu – satunya orang tua dalam ruangan itu.

" Heee, bukannya kau memang tak pernah mempercayai generasi muda Ohnoki " sindiran dari Pemuda dewasa berambut pirang yang ditutupi oleh topi koboi itu hanya direspon gerutuan oleh Ohnoki.

" Nah ... " Wanita pirang yang sebelumnya berbicara menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di sekelilingnya " Ay, Subaru , Urahara, dan Ohnoki apakah kalian ada perlu lagi denganku ? Jika tidak aku izin untuk tak mengikuti agenda selanjutnya karena harus mengurus Regulus Nemea yang kemarin telah dibereskan tim Naruto " tanpa menunggu respon dari 4 orang lainnya wanita itu segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

" Tsunade, laporkan semua gerakan dari Naruto pada kami " Tsunade yang telah memegang daun pintu hanya mengangguk dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Srak

" Yosh, mari kita bahas agenda selanjutnya " ucap Urahara sambil membentangkan kipasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya segera tertutup oleh bayangan topinya hingga hanya menyisakan sorot mata tajam ke depan begitu juga perubahan nada suaranya. " Saa, apa yang dapat kau laporkan Subaru ? "

Subaru tersenyum lembut, menekan beberapa tombol pada smartphonenya sebelum meletakkan benda persegi itu ke atas mejanya menimbulkan sebuah interface yang dapat dilihat oleh mereka berempat.

" Karin – chan kemarin malam melaporkan pertarungan Kokabiel dan iblis Gremory. Yah, seperti yang telah kita prediksi iblis Gremory terdesak dan dapat selamat karena kedatangan Hakuryuukou. Selanjutnya Killua kemarin malam telah mengisi kolom Regulus Nemea dan membawanya ke Tsunade. "

Interface tersebut memperlihatkan tubuh Sairaorg dan itu menghasilkan seringai dari 3 laki – laki lainnya.

Ting Ting

Dua notifikasi masuk tiba – tiba dan dengan segera muncul dalam interface tersebut.

" Ah, ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto – kun mengirimnya. " Jari lentik Subaru menekan gambar pesan dan memunculkan pesan yang Naruto kirim.

" Aku telah memeriksanya kemarin dan ia baru saja mengirim revisinya. " Ay melebarkan matanya melihat rancangan rencana Naruto.

" Ano baka Gaki " bisik Ay namun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

" Tak kusangka bocah kelas teri sepertinya dapat membuat rencana seperti ini " gerutu Ohnoki.

" yare – yare dasar bocah zaman sekarang " tukas Urahara.

Subaru tersenyum lembut seraya membentangkan kipasnya " Jaa dilihat dari respon kalian sepertinya kalian setuju dengan rencananya maka aku akan mengirimkan persetujuan kita semua "

Back To Kuoh

" Mou Naruto – sama seharusnya mengabariku jika telah sampai kemari. Jadi aku dapat menyambut kedatangan anda " Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar rajukan manja dari juniornya, Uzumaki Karin.

" Ah, Owari. Aku hanya ingin melihat – lihat saja ... Souka Karin bagaimana dengan Killua ? " Ekspresi Karin segera cemberut mendengar nama itu. " Mou, dia itu bukannya dengan cepat melaporkan hasil pertarungannya malah bersenang – senang terlebih dahulu. Yah aku harus mempertahankan kekkainya lebih lama dan hampir saja target kita berhasil lolos " Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengar kebiasaan juniornya yang lain.

Pip pip

" Karin .. " Karin mengangguk cepat. Menekan bulatan yang berada di tengah gelangnya dan dengan segera ia menghilang.

Krieet

Pintu atap Kuoh akademi terbuka lebar oleh tangan kecil dari iblis betina bersurai hitam pendek, iris violetnya menyipit melihat pemuda seusianya sedang membelakanginya menatap pemandangan Kuoh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Waktu istirahat telah berakhir "

Naruto segera membalikkan badannya, Kacamata perseginya kembali mengeluarkan beberapa informasi dan ia segera menggaruk pipinya berpura – pura merasa bersalah.

" Ah, maaf aku siswa baru dan saat pulang dari kantin aku tersesat dan sampai kemari. Lalu melihat pemandangan dari sini membuatku lupa waktu. Sekali lagi maaf etto "

" Souna Shitori. Setokaichou. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas " Sona segera berbalik tak menyadari sebuah jarum tipis telah menusuk lehernya dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai. Jarum itu segera masuk dan masih belum disadari oleh gadis itu.

Pertemuan 3 Fraksi

Di salah satu ruangan di Kuoh Akademi, pemimpin dari 3 fraksi Injil telah terlihat bersama masing – masing pengawal mereka.

" Jadi dari yang kau jelaskan sebelumnya. Aku simpulkan Kokabiel menyerang atas dasar keinginannya sendiri dan bukan merupakan misi ataupun perintah dari fraksi kalian benar begitu ? " tanya Sirzech menatap tajam Azazel yang masih terlihat santai.

" Yah, aku juga telah mengirim wakilku " Ia menunjuk Vali yang berada di sampingnya " Untuk mengurus Kokabiel dan memberi penjelasan singkat kepada tim Gremory "

" Maa sudah lupakan hal tersebut. Bukankah tujuan dari pertemuan ini adalah perdamaian. Aku dari Da – tenshi dengan ini mengajukan aliansi kepada Akuma dan Tenshi bagaimana menurut kalian ? "

Sirzech dan Serafall bertatapan sesaat dan segera menyatakan persetujuan mereka begitu pula Michael yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Yosh, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubahas dalam pertemuan ini ... " Azazel mengeraskan posisi tubuhnya memperlihatkan pangkatnya sebagai gubernur tertinggi da – tenshi. " Kalian pasti telah mengetahui bukan terdapat beberapa kelompok yang menyerang para pemilik Longinus. Bahkan kudengar Sairaorg Bael telah menghilang dan Dulio Gesualdo terluka parah. "

Sirzech dan Serafall hanya diam, mereka tak menyangka informasi rahasia mengenai kehilangan heir dari Bael dapat diketahui oleh Azazel sedangkan Michael masih dengan senyum wibawanya namun terlihat samar ia penasaran bagaimana Azazel mengetahui rahasia dari fraksinya.

" Maa maa kalian tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana aku mengetahuinya. Awalnya aku berpikir ini hanya serangan acak namun begitu serangan itu juga terjadi pada salah satu muridku yaitu Slash dog aku menyimpulkan bahwa pelakunya adalah manusia " Mata Serafall menyipit mendengar itu.

" Manusia ? bagaimana kau dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu ? "

" Yah karena aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura sihir dari luka – luka Slash Dog. Begitu ia sadar aku menanyakan siapa yang menyerangnya namun ia tak dapat mengingatnya dan hanya dapat mengingat satu ancaman yang ditanamkan dalam otaknya... "

" Yang hanya ia ingat adalah ' Kau akan dibereskan jika menyimpang dengan hakikat Tuhan ' "

Deg

Belum sempat mereka bereaksi akan kata – kata Azazel aliran waktu telah terlebih dahulu berhenti. ( Dari sini kelanjutannya sama hingga Vali yang kalah melawan Issei. ( hanya menyingkatkan cerita karena bukan merupakan inti dari fic ini ) )

Unknown Place

" Boss sudah dimulai " bisik salah satu dari 10 orang yang berada dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya monitor komputer tersebut. Suara lembut khas anak gadis segera menjawab pemberitahuan itu.

" Semuanya mulai membuat kekkai dan laksanakan seperti apa yang Naruto – sama rancang "

" Ha'i "

Back To Kuoh

" Hahaha. Tak kusangka ternyata otakmu tidak hanya berisi hal mesum – mesum saja. Sepertinya kau layak untuk melihat Juggernaut Driveku "

Vali mulai membaca mantra namun belum sempat mantranya selesai sebuah jarum dengan cepat tertancap pada armornya dan itu sukses memecahkan armor yang dikenakan oleh Vali.

Prangg

" Eh apa yang – " Issei tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika merasakan nyeri pada dadanya dan ia dapat melihat jarum kecil yang sama seperti Vali telah menancap pada armornya dan memecahkan armornya.

" Maafkan aku Issei – san. Tapi pertarungan kalian harus kuhentikan sampai di sini " suara lembut segera memasuki pendengaran Issei dan inang naga merah itu hanya membolakan matanya karena mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

" A – Asia – chan "

" Ya, dan dengan ini aku punya penawaran untuk kalian berdua. Dasar naga bodoh " balas Asia tersenyum psikopat.

 **TBC**

 **Pada fic ini bakalan tidak ada pairing lebih fokus pada fight dan adventurenya. Fic ini juga nggak bakalan panjang amat paling 10 chapter. Mengenai Naruto apa bisa mengubah iblis menjadi manusia akan dibahas pada chapter selanjutnya, yang jelas Naruto memiliki pihak yang ia bela dan itu bukanlah 3 fraksi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longinus Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 3**

 **At USA**

 **Sebelum pertemuan 3 fraksi**

" Kurapika ... " Killua memiringkan kepalanya melihat kurapika berada di kantor milik tim dari atasan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

" Killua akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu " Kurapika segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang membuat Killua memiringkan kepalanya.

" Eh untuk apa ini Kurapika ? bukankah kau bisa menyampaikannya via internet kenapa harus menggunakan cara jadul seperti ini " balas Killua menatap remeh pemberian Kurapika.

" Ini perintah dari Naruto – sama, selama kepergianmu untuk membereskan Regulus Nemea dari bulan kemarin, Naruto – sama dan Sasuke – sama bersama dua ace lainnya segera membentuk tim untuk membereskan Ddraig dan Albion yang hari ini kemungkinan akan bertempur di Kuoh. " jelas Kurapika dan segera melangkah karena memiliki urusan lain.

Killua hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Kurapika dan segera membuka amplop yang diberikan atas perintah atasannya. Amplop itu hanya berisi dua benda chip hitam kecil dan dua buah cincin. Ia segera memasukkan chipnya ke dalam ponselnya untuk membaca pesan rahasia yang diberikan oleh atasannya.

Seringai segera terbentuk di wajahnya begitu selesai membaca isi pesan dari atasannya dan dengan segera ia berjalan menuju salah satu petinggi, Senju Tsunade.

 **Now**

 **Kuoh Akademi**

" Asia – chan sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana ? " tanya Rias pada siapapun yang berdiri di dekatnya namun ia hanya mendapat keheningan karena memang tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menyadari kapan Asia melangkah menuju medan pertempuran antara dua rival dari naga surgawi.

" Koneko .. " Koneko menggelengkan kepalanya begitu seluruh atensi terarah padanya karena ia memang juga tak menyadari sejak kapan Asia telah lenyap di sampingnya. Hebatnya ia bahkan tak merasakan sama sekali hawa kehadiran Asia yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

" Bukan itu yang perlu kita khawatirkan, lihat ... " Azazel menunjuk Asia yang menatap bengis Issei dan Vali yang terbaring tak berdaya dan hal itu membuat mereka semua membolakan mata mereka tak menyangka sosok gadis lembut seperti Asia dapat mengalahkan dua kaisar naga dengan mudah dan menggunakan ekspresi seperti psikopat tersebut.

" d – dia tak mungkin Asia – senpai " Sahut Gasper terbata.

" iye Gya – kun, itu benar Asia – senpai auranya sangat mirip " koreksi Koneko yang menyipitkan matanya untuk memeriksa apakah yang mereka lihat benar Asia.

.

" Pe – penawaran ? apa yang kau maksud ? " balas Vali berusaha berdiri namun belum sempat ia berdiri kepalanya menerima sebuah tekanan yang kembali membuatnya terbaring. Matanya menatap gusar Asia yang menggunakan kakinya untuk menekan kepala Vali.

" OH kau si baka Shiro bukan ? " Vali menggeram marah mendapati nada ejekan ditambah kaki asia yang terus menginjak – injak kepalanya. " Nah, penawaran pertama kuberikan untukmu karena kau terlebih dahulu berbicara ... " Asia mengangkat kakinya dan segera berjongkok menjambak surai dark silver Vali sehingga wajah Vali hanya berjarak satu centi dari wajahnya.

" Apa kau mau direinkarnasi menjadi manusia sesungguhnya dan menghilangkan darah lucifer busuk itu dari nadimu ? " Vali melebarkan matanya begitu juga para makhluk supranatural lainnya, tentu saja mereka terkejut mendengar Asia mampu mereinkarnasikan Vali menjadi manusia.

" Ba – baka na ... kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu " Asia hanya menyeringai dan segera membanting kepala Vali ke tanah.

SYUT

" ARRGGHHH "

" Kutunggu jawaban darimu setelah aku selesai dengan Ero – aka ... "

Satu jarum kembali tertancap pada dada Vali. Asia melangkah pelan menuju Issei yang tergeletak beberapa langkah darinya.

" Nah Ero aka , penawaranku padamu sedikit kompleks. Yang pertama adalah sama seperti si baka Shiro apakah kau mau direinkarnasi kembali menjadi manusia, yang kedua dengan kau setuju atas penawaran pertama maka kau juga harus melupakan impian bodohmu , bagaimana ? "

" A – Asia – chan kau hanya bercanda bukan ? " Issei masih terkejut dengan sikap Asia saat ini, Asia di depannya sangat berbeda dengan Asia yang ia kenal, gadis pemalu yang ceroboh yang pernah ia selamatkan dahulu dari tangan da – tenshi bukan seperti ini.

BUGGGG

" Aku hanya butuh jawaban atas penawaranku " balas Asia datar menekan – nekan ujung sepatunya pada dahi Issei.

" A – asia – chan ... "

" Urusai ne ... Jaa ne Sekiryuutei – " Asia segera memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan melakukan lompatan ke belakang menghindari bola kehitaman yang menghancurkan tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

" Dare ka omae wa ? " Rias pelaku serangan itu menyipitkan matanya pada Asia.

" Asia Argento, mantan Bishop dari iblis busuk " balas Asia santai. Rias semakin menyipitkan matanya, ia akan menembakkan sekali lagi Power of Destructionnya namun Akeno cepat tanggap dengan menepuk bahu Rias dan memberikan tanda pada kingnya untuk tenang.

Rias hanya mengangguk dan kembali bersikap biasa namun tak menutup kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari matanya melihat sang pujaan hati , Issei terbaring tak berdaya.

" Asia ada denganmu ? " Michael bertanya setelah melihat keadaan semakin menegang.

" Che aku tak mau mendengar suara dari Malaikat munafik sepertimu " Semua yang mendengar hinaan dari bibir Asia hanya dapat membenarkan persepsi mereka bahwa gadis yang di depan mereka bukanlah Asia Argento, bishop dari Rias. Irina mengeratkan genggamannya pada Excaliburnya tak terima pimpinannya dihina

" Asia – san lebih baik anda menjaga etika anda " ucap Irina dengan emosi yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya namun dibalas tatapan meremehkan oleh Asia.

" Lalu kau mau apa ? Hinaan itu tepat untuknya . ' aku Michael dan aku adalah pelindung bagi manusia dan malaikat ' semua itu hanya bohong ... " balas Asia setelah menirukan sedikit sikap wibawa dari Michael.

Michael hanya dapat tersenyum hambar mendengar hinaan tersebut sedangkan Irina yang telah lepas kontrol segera melesat menuju Asia dengan Excaliburnya tak mempedulikan peringatan dari Gabriel dan Michael di belakangnya. Baginya, Michael merupakan sosok yang harus dihormati dan diteladani , ia tak dapat memaafkan orang yang berani menghina beliau.

TRANGG

Irina segera terlempar kembali dan mendarat pada gedung Kuoh Akademi yang lain setelah beberapa senti excaliburnya hampir menyentuh dada Asia sebuah laser kuning menabrak dan menyeret tubuhnya.

" Wah wah ada pesta yang menarik di sini ... " Mereka semua segera mengalihkan pandangan ke atas melihat sosok berarmor orange dengan topeng Kitsune yang melayang dengan bantuan jet dari kedua armor kakinya, tangan kanan armor itu sedikit mengeluarkan asap memberitahu mereka bahwa ia merupakan pelaku dibalik serangan Irina.

" dan yang menjadi masalahnya adalah berani sekali sampah seperti kalian semua mengadakan pesta tanpa terlebih dahulu memberitahu pada pemiliknya " sosok berarmor itu mendarat tepat di samping Asia.

Sirzech mengerutkan dahinya

" Apa maksudmu ningen ? Aku sudah memberikan izin untuk melakukan pertemuan di – " Ucapan Sirzech terhenti melihat tangan kanan dari sosok beramor itu terulur ke depan mengisyaratkan sang raja iblis untuk menghentikan pembelaannya.

" Sekarang kau ini siapa ? Kenapa kau yang memberi izin untuk itu ? " Sirzech mengeratkan genggaman tangannya , sudah cukup ia mendapat hinaan dengan dikatakan sampah dan dipotong ucapannya namun ia masih berusaha tenang. Ia baru saja sepakat untuk mengajukan perdamaian dan sikap offensif saat ini hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

" Kuoh adalah teritori dari Gremory dan Sitri , aku sebagai Lucifer penguasa Makkai telah memberikan izin dan meminta Sona – kun dan Rias – chan untuk mengurusnya "

" Hahahahahahahah " sosok berarmor itu tertawa keras sementara di sampingnya Asia bersedekap dada menatap sinis para makhluk supranatural di depannya.

" Apa ada yang lucu ? " ucap Serafall

" Ya itu sangat lucu ketika iblis merah bodoh itu mengucapkan alasannya ... " alis Sirzech berkedut mendengar panggilan tersebut " Sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kalian ... ini dimana ? " Azazel mengerutkan dahinya dan segera bertukas

" Tentu saja di bumi bukan ? "

Ctek

Entah bagaimana sosok berarmor tersebut menjentikkan jari besinya mendengar jawaban dari Azazel " Seratus untukmu Ero – datenshi , ini bumi dan kalian ... bukan manusia. Bumi diciptakan untuk manusia, Underworld untuk da – tenshi dan akuma dan heaven untuk tenshi. Jadi kutanya sekali lagi kenapa kalian **BEGITU LANCANG MENGKLAIM TANAH KAMI SEBAGAI TERITORI KALIAN SAMPAH** " tekan sosok berarmor itu pada akhir katanya.

" Kau berani sekali mengatakan Lucifer – sama dan Michael – sama sebagai sampah " Xenovia segera menghunuskan durandalnya pada sosok berarmor.

" Apa ? Kau yang sudah menjadi bagian dari sampah tentu saja membela dirimu sendiri " Xenovia yang tak tahan lagi mendengar hinaan yang keluar dari sosok tersebut segera melesat menuju sosok tersebut yang hanya diam.

TRANGG

Xenovia membulatkan matanya melihat Durandalnya hancur berkeping – keping setelah bertabrakan dengan armor tersebut. Matanya melebar mendapati tatapan meremehkan dari sinar mata armor tersebut dengan satu kali sambitan Xenovia segera terlempar jauh.

" Hee mengecewakan hanya begitu kah kemampuan Durandal ? Armorku bahkan tak sedikitpun tergores. "

" TEMEEE " Rias segera menembakkan power of destruction tak terima anggotanya diserang.

BUMMMMM

Kemampuan penghancur itu mengenai telak armor tersebut namun asap hitam yang menutupi keberadaan mereka segera menghilang memperlihatkan Asia yang tinggal berdiri sendiri.

" Eh dia kalah hanya dengan itu ? " tanya Gabriel entah pada siapa

" Maaf siapa yang kau sebut kalah ? " Gabriel melebarkan matanya merasakan satu jarum menusuk lehernya.

" Ledakkan " bisik sosok berarmor itu.

Tak jauh dari Kuoh Akademi dalam sebuah mobil bus yang di dalam bertransformasi menjadi laboratorium dengan banyak teknologi canggih sang pemuda yang menggunakan kacamata dengan telinga yang tersemat sebuah earphone.

" Boss, signal 1 A " dengan ucapan itu , 5 orang lain yang berada dalam bus itu segera menekan beberapa tombol yang terdapat di depan mereka.

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

" ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH "

Sirzech dan para iblis segera mengerang kesakitan karena tiba – tiba dari gedung Kuoh Akademi yang meledak air – air suci juga ikut bercurahan membanjiri tubuh mereka yang lemah terhadap hal suci.

" Heeee ... sekarang kalian tak akan menganggu " sosok berarmor itu melangkah pelan menuju Michael tak mempedulikan Azazel yang berusaha memulihkan keadaan para ilbis.

" Kau Michael bukan ? " Michael hanya mengangguk.

" Dengan ini aku mengatakan padamu untuk menghentikan proyekmu mengenai reinkarnasi manusia menjadi malaikat " Michael melebarkan matanya begitupula Gabriel dan Azazel yang mencuri dengar ucapan dari sosok berarmor tersebut. Hal itu merupakan rahasia yang hanya pemimpin dari 3 fraksi ketahui, rencana untuk berbagi pengetahuan mengenai evil pieces yang berguna untuk meningkatkan populasi ras mereka masing – masing dengan cara mengorbankan manusia.

" Apa maksudmu ? bukankah itu hal yang baik ? " tanya Irina yang telah kembali dari gedung Kuoh Akademi yang telah hancur.

" Baik ? " sosok berarmor itu terkekeh pelan " Tak ada hal yang baik jika menyangkut 3 sampah di depanku ini, mau yang dari paling hina yaitu Akuma hingga yang mulia seperti Tenshi munafik di depanku ini ... " tunjuk sosok tersebut pada Michael " Hanya membawa masalah pada manusia " lanjutnya.

" Ta – "

" Mereka hidup dari keyakinan manusia, mereka hidup dan bertambah kuat dengan menipu manusia agar meyakini keberadaan mereka. Mereka bergantung pada manusia namun anehnya mereka menghina manusia menganggap rendah manusia seakan mereka tak membutuhkan manusia. Contohnya saja seperti iblis ini ... " satu lingkaran portal segera muncul di samping sosok tersebut dan tangan sosok itu segera masuk dalam portal tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat para iblis melebarkan mata mereka.

Raiser Phenex

Tidak, lebih tepatnya kepala dari Raiser Phenex.

" Ya ini salah satu sampah bodoh yang melihat manusia sebagai makhluk yang rendah jadi kubunuh saja dia agar dia lebih hina karena mati di tangan makhluk yang ia anggap rendah. Ah ini kukembalikan kepada kalian ... " dengan entengnya sosok tersebut melempar kepala Raiser yang mendarat tak jauh dari Sirzech.

" Apa maksud dari tindakanmu ini ? " tanya Azazel berusaha mengurangi keadaan tegang di antara mereka.

" Maksudku hanya satu ... aku ingin mengembalikan hakikat Tuhan yang telah kalian selewengkan " balas sosok berarmor tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry wordnya pendek banget hehehe. Ini kelanjutannya dan untuk fic lain akan menyusul karena banyaknya tugas dan rapat yang kumiliki maka fic yang wordnya lebih panjang terkendala updatenya. Fic ini wordnya bakalan pendek aja, dan ceritanya pendek saya tak mau memanjang – manjangkan cerita. Dalam fic ini hanya ada satu konflik lalu ending. Untuk reviewsnya belum bisa kubalas namun saya harap kalian terus memberikan masukan pada saya.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longinus Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 4**

 **At Underworld**

 **Gua Laboratorium Ajuka Beelzebub**

Ajuka Beelzebub, Iblis yang termasuk salah satu dari 3 super devil. Iblis yang diragukan keiblisan karena tingkat kekuatannya yang begitu jauh melampaui iblis. Ia adalah orang yang gemar meneliti, karena kegemarannya tersebut ia bahkan sering meninggalkan dokumen – dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan sebagai kewajibannya penyandang tahta Beelzebub. Sedikit memang yang tahu, bahwa ia memilih menjadi Beelzebub hanya untuk mengikuti sahabatnya Sirzech yang terlebih dahulu mengambil tahta Lucifer.

Ia juga merupakan iblis yang berjasa mengembangkan evil pieces. Teknologi iblis yang mampu mereinkarnasi hampir semua makhluk menjadi iblis, ia pula yang merancang rating game sebuah kompetisi bergengsi di Underworld.

Namun, dikarenakan kepergian kedua rekannya ke bumi untuk mengikuti rapat 3 fraksi. Ajuka bersama sang partner tersisa , Falbium terpaksa mengerjakan dokumen yang lebih banyak sehingga menghalangi sang super devil untuk melaksanakan kegemarannya untuk meneliti di laboratorium miliknya.

Langit Underworld berwarna keunguan berbeda dengan dunia manusia yang berwarna biru yang memberikan kesan menenangkan. Di depan gua penelitian Ajuka berkumpul banyak sosok berarmor dalam keadaan melayang dengan berbagai macam topeng hewan – hewan yang biasanya muncul dalam acara kabuki. Tak jauh dari pintu gua tersebut seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan pakaian awut – awutan tergeletak tak berdaya. Gadis itu adalah Tiamat, sang Dragon King terkuat yang merupakan familiar dari Ajuka dan Ajuka tugaskan untuk menjaga laboratoriumnya selama ia berada di luar.

Menilik ke dalam laboratorium tersebut seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan santai menekan beberapa tuts sebelum menyambungkan kabel usb dari komputer utama laboratorium tersebut dengan hardisknya.

 _Copy Data Selesai_

Pemuda raven itu menyeringai sedikit lalu melepas sambungan usbnya dan segera membuka cd rom dan memasukkan CD dengan lambang tengkorak.

 _Semua data telah dihapus_

Seringai di bibirnya semakin lebar begitu melihat tulisan tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan Cdnya dan lalu meraba jubah hitamnya mengeluarkan sebuah granat yang berukuran cukup besar.

" TIM B laporkan keadaan kalian " bisik pemuda raven tersebut pada pin kecil yang berada di telinganya.

" Lapor Sasuke – sama, bom telah ditempatkan di tempat – tempat vital. Hanya butuh pancingan dari anda untuk menyelesaikannya " balasan dari pin kecil itu membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum ringan. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju pintu keluar mendapati Tiamat yang berusaha mencekal kakinya.

" Sialan kau manusia rendahan " desis Tiamat

" Rendahan ? lihatlah dirimu kadal biru bodoh ... jika aku rendahan bagaimana denganmu yang hampir mati karena rendahan sepertiku ? "

SYUT

" ARRGGHH " Rintih Tiamat begitu merasakan dua jarum menusuk tepat di bahunya.

" Seluruh titik vitalmu akan berhenti berjalan beberapa jam lagi. Itu berarti sebentar lagi kau akan mati, tapi ... " Sasuke berjongkok di depan Tiamat dan segera mencengkram pipi gadis tersebut " Aku tak bilang kalau kau perlu menunggu selama itu " Tiamat melebarkan matanya begitu merasakan kakinya diseret oleh Sasuke hingga ia memasuki ruangan laboratorium Ajuka, sebelum pintunya benar – benar ditutup yang dapat diingat olehnya hanyalah senyum psikopat di wajah Sasuke dan sebuah granat berukuran sedang dengan tutup terbuka.

BUMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar segera tercipta menghancurkan gua tersebut dari dalam namun sebelum ledakan tersebut semakin membesar sebuah portal raksasa terlebih dahulu tercipta dari ketiadaan dan segera menelan semua ledakan tersebut menyisakan lahan yang kosong. Seakan tak pernah ada gua sebelumnya di sana.

" Dobe laboratorium Ajuka beres " bisik Sasuke.

 **AT USA**

 **Ruangan rapat**

" Maaf saya telat " Tsunade mengangguk singkat kepada Sasuke yang muncul secara tiba – tiba dalam ruangannya. Sosok berarmor yang mengikuti Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu kembali ke penyimpanan institusi mereka. Sasuke mendekati Tsunade dan segera menyerahkan harddisknya.

" Misi yang anda berikan selesai. Aku juga telah menyelesaikan pesan dari dobe. " Tsunade tersenyum puas begitu melihat isi dari harddisk yang diberikan Sasuke. " Rapi seperti biasanya " komentar Tsunade datar namun sudah cukup untuk membuat sang target dari komentar mengulas senyum tipis.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Tsunade – sama " Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" Tunggu Sasuke ... " Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Tsunade yang mendekatinya dengan amplop coklat di tangannya.

" Serahkan amplop ini pada Urahara. Saat ini, ia berada di laboratorium sektor 3A. " Sasuke mengangguk cepat dan segera menerima amplop tersebut tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu isi dari amplop tersebut.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Tsunade kembali ke meja kerjanya. Data – data yang Sasuke curi dari laboratorium Ajuka telah berada di tangannya dan hal ini memungkinkannya untuk mengevolusikan evil pieces dengan menggabungkan konsep yang diciptakan Ajuka dengan konsep baru yang telah ditemukan oleh dirinya, Urahara dan Subaru.

Sebuah program penggabungan data segera berbunyi nyaring begitu Tsunade menggabungkan kedua data tersebut,namun hanya berselang beberapa menit bunyi nyaring itu segera mereda begitu menunjukkan hasil yang mengubah ekspresi Tsunade.

Ekspresi kepuasan.

" Urahara – sama " Urahara berhenti mengetik dan segera menoleh ke belakang mendapati salah satu ace kebanggaan mereka berada di hadapannya.

" Ah , Sasuke – kun ada apa ? " Sasuke mengangguk sebentar dan segera menyerahkan amplop dari Tsunade.

" Ini pemberian dari Tsunade – sama " Urahara mengernyitkan alisnya dan dengan cepat membuka isi amplop tersebut yang merupakan sebuah CD. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia segera memasukkan CD tersebut ke dalam perangkat CD ROM dari super komputer di depannya.

Begitu CD itu tersambung, layar komputer di depan Urahara menghitam namun segera kembali terang memperlihatkan rangkaian algoritma rumit. Senyuman lebar terkembang begitu saja di wajah Urahara begitu mendapati hal tersebut.

" Tepat waktu, ini pasti pekerjaan dari ' Dia ' " Sasuke mengangguk mengetahui siapa yang Urahara maksud.

" Sasuke – kun karena Naruto – kun masih berada di Grigory bisakah kau komando timnya sementara. " Sasuke mengangguk dan segera meraih pin kecil dari sakunya dan disematkan ke telinganya.

" Ah, satu lagi Sasuke – kun ... " Urahara memberikan sebuah tablet kepada Sasuke yang hanya dapat mengangkat alisnya. " Penemuan terbaru dari Subaru – chan, ini merupakan proyek gabungannya dengan Naruto – kun " terang Urahara singkat dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada komputer di depannya. Sasuke ingin bertanya kembali namun segera ia urungkan begitu melihat Urahara melepas topi koboinya dan segera memasang Earphone pada telinganya.

" Karin, datanya sudah dikirim dan aku sudah memulai proses instalisasinya. Dalam waktu 10 menit, program akan berjalan. Pastikan Naruto – kun telah berada di sana dalam waktu yang tersisa. "

Sasuke melebarkan matanya begitu melihat layar aktif dari tabel tersebut yang memperlihatkan status dan statistik dari sosok berarmor yang sama seperti mengikutinya ke Underworld dan mendengar ucapan dari Urahara tadi ia sekarang mengerti apa tugasnya.

Mengulur waktu sampai tokoh utama datang.

Back To Kuoh

" Hakikat Tuhan yang kami selewengkan ? Apa maksudmu bocah ? " tanya Azazel menyipitkan matanya. Serum yang ia bawa sebagai jaga – jaga ternyata berpengaruh cukup baik untuk memulihkan para iblis yang tersiram air suci, terbukti dari Sirzech yang sudah dapat berdiri tegak di sampingnya dan Serafall serta Grayfia membantu memulihkan iblis muda lainnya.

" Ya, tujuan kami hanya itu ... " jari telunjuk sosok berarmor itu menunjuk tanah yang ia pijaki. " Bumi ini semenjak perang konyol di antara kalian yang hingga menyebabkan keabsenan God of Bibble dalam dunia ini telah banyak mengalami evolusi. Bagi kalian, manusia merupakan sasaran empuk agar kami mempercayai ekstensi kalian sehingga kalian dapat bertambah kuat. "

" Namun ... betapa memalukannya sampah seperti kalian tetap menghina kami,manusia. Kehidupan kalian tergantung pada kepercayaan kami, namun tak sedikit dari kalian yang menghina dan menginjak – injak harkat dan martabat ekstensi kami. Kita ambil contoh saja sampah di sana itu " tunjuknya pada kepala Riser.

" Aku hanya datang ke tempatnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengambil apa yang telah menjadi milikku dalam kelompoknya namun dengan arogannya ia meremehkanku dan inilah yang ia dapat. "

" Kau ... apa kau sadar berapa kesalahan yang telah kau buat ? Kau dapat diteror oleh Makkai terutama keluarga Phenex karena membunuh salah satu anggotanya. " desis Sirzech.

" Kau tanya apa aku sadar ? maka jawabannya Ya, aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Diteror oleh tempat yang kotor seperti itu, Uhmm mungkin sedikit menakutkan karena aku benci tempat – tempat penampungan sampah seperti kalian, dan terakhir kenapa aku harus takut dengan iblis yang hanya dapat membual mengenai keabadiannya huh ? " balas sosok berarmor itu.

" Kauuuuuu ... " Sirzech berjalan mendekati sosok itu dengan pelan, ekspresinya tertutup oleh rambut bagian depannya.

Asia yang melihat hal tersebut berniat mendekati sosok tersebut juga namun tangan dari sosok itu lebih terdahulu terangkat memberi sinyal bagi gadis itu untuk tetap di tempat.

" Ada apa Aka Akuma ? Kau marah padaku ? seharusnya kau senang karena aku telah membunuh salah satu sampah kaummu hahahaha "

" Sirze- " ucapan Serafall tak sempat terjadi begitu sebuah ledakan besar bersarang di tempat sosok berarmor tersebut berdiri.

Terlihat Sirzech hanya mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas dan sebuah lingkaran sihir Gremory yang tak jauh berada di depannya.

" Kau terlalu berisik untuk manusia " bisik Sirzech.

" Wah wah ... " Sirzech segera terseret begitu sinar orange yang berasal dari kepulan asap tersebut menabrak perutnya meninggalkan bekas terbakar pada pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Kepulan asap tersebut segera menunjukkan sosok berarmor yang masih dalam keadaan mulus. Besi yang merupakan kerangka dari armor tersebut sedikit mengeluarkan uap bukti bahwa serangan Sirzech tadi memang mengenai dirinya.

" Tak kusangka kekuatan Power of Destruction itu selemah ini ... mengecewakan " ucap sosok itu menatap remeh Sirzech yang hanya dapat menggeram kesal mendengar penghinaan atas dirinya.

" Sirzech kau harus tenang " saran Azazel, matanya sedari tadi mengobservasi sosok tersebut dan ia menemukan beberapa fakta penting.

" armor yang ia kenakan sepertinya terbuat dari logam yang begitu kuat. Kuperkirakan itu adalah Vibranium namun tak kusangka Vibranium dapat sekuat itu "

Ctak

" Wah kau memiliki mata yang jeli Ero da tenshi. Armor ini memang merupakan vibranium namun hanya dengan itu tak mungkin dapat membuat armor ini sekuat ini bukan ? Nah biar aku beri informasi yang menarik. Armor ini diciptakan dari logam terbaru yang ditemukan sendiri oleh pihakku dan satu – satunya formula tersebut ada di tanganku. Armor yang bahkan dapat menandingi palu Mjolnir milik dewa Thor. "

Azazel dan yang lain mendengarnya hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Tentu saja mereka tak menyangka bahwa manusia dapat menciptakan logam sekuat itu, palu Mjolnir merupakan palu yang diciptakan dengan logam yang begitu kuat, tak heran jika armor tersebut memiliki ketahanan yang sama dengan palu tersebut Power of Destruction milik Sirzech tak menggores hal tersebut.

Namun, Michael dan para pemimpin fraksi lain segera mencatat akan adanya ancaman baru yaitu pihak yang dikatakan sosok di depan mereka. Hal ini sudah jelas bahwa sosok tersebut bukan merupakan golongan kecil, ia pasti berasal dari golongan rahasia dengan banyak kekuatan dan kemampuan misteri lainnya. Begitulah dalam pemikiran mereka.

" Urusanku sudah selesai dengan kalian. Sekarang ... " sosok tersebut melirik ke belakang mendapati tatapan horror dari kedua pemuda berbeda surai.

" Apa keputusan kalian dua naga surgawi bodoh ?"

 **AT Grigory**

Ruangan laboratorium yang begitu luas milik Azazel terlihat sesak. Sesak dalam artian banyak da – tenshi yang berada di ruangan tersebut – dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri – Tampak di salah satu meja yang terdapat monitor raksasa, seorang pemuda pirang tersenyum miring sambil menunggu layar monitor yang masih menampilkan tulisan Loading.

 _Semua data telah dihapus_

Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika kalimat itu tertulis sesaat pada monitor tersebut sebelum lambang tengkorak segera memenuhi tempat tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Ningen ? " Naruto melirik ke belakang melihat da – tenshi dengan sayap lima pasang yang mana setiap sayapnya itu tertancap oleh paku hitam besar sedangkan punggungnya dipenuhi oleh jarum – jarum.

" Yah bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri " balas pemuda itu santai. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi di depan monitor tersebut. Merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bulatan dengan tombol di tengahnya.

" Ah aku lupa bilang padamu bahwa aku telah meminta bawahanku untuk memasang peledak di sekitar ruangan ini " Mata dari da – tenshi itu melebar begitu mendengar hal tersebut, matanya menatap horror Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

" Ah sebelum kau mati Baraqiel. Aku akan pergi ke Kuoh apa kau ada pesan untuk putrimu ? "

Mata Baraqiel melebar mendengar pesan tersebut, lidahnya kelu dan yang dapat ia katakan hanyalah

" Kau menyentuhnya maka kau mati "

" Ha seperti kau bisa saja "

TIK

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Pemuda tersebut dengan tenang memasang earphonenya tak memandang ledakan besar di belakangnya. Ledakan tersebut segera menghilang dalam portal ketika akan membesar lagi meninggalkan tanah kosong dan sebuah kubah persegi transparan segera menghilang begitu pemuda tersebut berbisik

" Langkah terakhir : Pesta di Kuoh. Karin gelar karpet merah untukku "

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Untuk sekaran ini, beberapa dari review ini sepertinya cukup mewakili ya. Untuk yang review lanjut ini udah lanjut.**

 **Hikari No rakuen : Yah memang benar jika wordnya kurang hehe. Pada fic ini aku sebatas buat 2k+ aja enggak lebih**

 **Sinta Dewi 468 : Yah Naruto dari manusia, itu udah ada yang bantu banyak bantu dia. Yah saya disini enggak nongolin romance yang merupakan kelemahan saya. Alurnya memang kecepatan hehehe itu karena memang pertama aku buat ni fic buat selingan aja. Jadi fic ini bakalan pendek aja.**

 **Captain Kid Aria : Hal itu sebenarnya akan saya bahas di sini namun sepertinya enggak masuk konteks jadi saya tunda lagi untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Masih ada beberapa agen lagi hehehe dapatkah kalian menebaknya ? hehehehe**

 **Untuk review yang lain yang berisi pujian atas fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf lama publishnya karena kesibukan saya di dunia nyata.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Longinus Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 5**

 **At Tartarus**

 **Kastil Hades**

Ruangan itu begitu gelap, hanya menampakkan beberapa kilau emas, tak jauh dari kilau – kilau emas itu jika diperhatikan baik – baik, berdiri dengan kokoh singgasana berukuran raksasa yang seluruhnya terbuat dari emas.

Singgasana itu diduduki oleh sesosok tengkorak dengan jubah merah yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hanya terbangun atas tulang – tulang atau dapat disebut tubuh dari sosok tersebut hanyalah kerangka.

Tangan tengkorak itu memangku kepalanya sendiri, terlihat dari sikap dan posisi tubuhnya bahwa sosok itu tengah bosan, bosan dengan kesehariannya atau mungkin karena bosan menunggu.

Kepalanya berpindah dari pangkuan tangannya begitu awan – awan kehitaman mulai berkumpul membentuk sesosok wujud yang begitu ia kenal. Pluto, Grim Reaper terkuat miliknya dalam keadaan bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk di depan singgasananya.

" Hamba kembali, Hades – sama " Hades hanya membalas dengan tatapan bosan, mengetahui tabiat dari pemimpinnya yang begitu tak sabaran. Pluto berdiri, sayap – sayap yang seperti peti mati melayang itu membentang semakin membuat sosoknya terlihat mengerikan tak lupa dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh selendang.

" Saya berhasil merebut kembali Samael dari tangan Hero Faction yang telah menyusup ke Neraka, namun sebelum sempat membawa Samael dan Cao – cao dan timnya satu portal aneh dan sosok – sosok robot tak dikenal segera mengepung kami sehingga hanya hamba yang dapat kembali. "

BUMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi di belakang tempat Pluto berdiri, Pluto yang selamat karena sempat membelokkan kepalanya itu hanya menatap bingung Hades yang telah berdiri. Tangan tengkoraknya terangkat ke atas dalam sekejap kapak yang sebelum ia sasarkan pada kepala bawahannya itu kembali berada di tangannya.

" Teknologi yang sangat bagus. Aku bahkan butuh waktu untuk mengenalimu "

Ctak

Sekumpulan Grim Reaper segera memenuhi kastil Hades begitu ia menjentikkan jarinya.

" Hentikan penyamaranmu Ningen, dan jelaskan maksud kedatanganmu "

" Ketahuan ya ? "tanya retoris sosok yang dikira Pluto tersebut sambil menyibak selendang yang menutupi wajahnya menampilkan wajah tampan dengan senyum palsu yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

" Siapa kau ? "

" Shimura Sai, Hades " balas Sai dengan seringai begitu berpuluh – puluh portal ke orange an muncul di sekeliling kastil Hades.

 **At Unknown Place**

" Arthur, bikou kalian ikut denganku. Kita akan menjemput naga liar itu " Bikou dan Arthur mengernyitkan dahi mereka mendengar perintah dari Ophis.

" Kenapa kau harus ikut Ophis, bukankah salah satu dari kami saja sudah cukup ? " tanya Bikou yang telah memanggul tongkatnya sementara Arthur hanya diam namun tampak setuju dengan pendapat Bikou.

" Tidak, ada sesuatu yang menunggu kalian di sana. Dan aku bahkan tak yakin dengan kedatanganku sesuatu yang menunggu kalian itu akan membiarkan ita masuk " balas Ophis. Tangan mungilnya terulur ke depan membentuk robekan dimensi.

" Kita berangkat. Ingat tujuan kita hanya menjemput naga liar itu, jika gagal maka ... kalian harus mencari pemimpin baru " ucap Ophis dengan pelan pada akhir kalimatnya.

 **At USA**

 **Laboratorium Urahara**

" Karin, Bagaimana dengan Naruto ?" Sasuke yang duduk di sofa yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi duduk Urahara sedikit dapat mendengar komunikasi antara Urahara yang berada di depannya dan Karin yang berada di Kuoh.

" _Naruto – sama telah selesai dengan urusannya di Grigory. Datanya juga telah kulaporkan pada Subaru – sama. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan. Anda dapat memulainya segera Urahara – sama "_ Urahara tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan tersebut.

" Yah, katakan pada bocah nakal itu jika waktunya hanya 15 menit. Aku akan memulai programnya "

" _Diterima Urahara – sama "_ balasan itu menghentikan jaringan komunikasinya.

" Sasuke – kun kau dapat menghentikan permainan itu dengan memasang mode auto drivenya. Sekarang biarkan Killua – kun yang mengurus apa yang Naruto amanatkan padanya. Lebih baik kau sekarang hubungi ace yang lain untuk lanjut ke rencana Naruto yang selanjutnya. " Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendengar saran dari Urahara. Dengan cepat ia menekan beberapa notifikasi pada layar tablet tersebut hingga akhirnya layar tablet menggelap sesaat sebelum akhirnya tulisan " Mode Auto Driver On " memenuhi layar tablet tersebut dan menampakkan struktur dari armor kitsune yang berada di Kuoh.

" Baiklah Urahara – sama aku permisi dahulu " Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan segera keluar dari laboratorium Sasuke, Urahara tersenyum tipis, ia mengetik pelan beberapa algoritma pada komputer di depannya.

' Pengaturan di terima. Hitung Mundur di mulai '

Urahara tersenyum lebar begitu melihat hitung mundur yang memenuhi monitor di seluruh laboratorium tersebut.

" It's Show Time " bisiknya.

 **At Kuoh**

Tak jauh dari Kuoh Akademi, sebuah bus yang menjadi basecamp dari tim Naruto dan beberapa ace lain. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah berdiri mengawasi setiap perangkat yang berada di bus tersebut.

" Karin " Karin segera menoleh kepada Kurapika yang memanggilnya

" Sasuke – sama menghubungiku " Karin mengangguk memberikan konfirmasi kepada Kurapika untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Mendapat konfirmasi seperti itu, Kurapika segera menekan tombol hijau pada androidnya dan segera meloud speaker agar mereka yang berada dalam bus itu dapat mendengar perintah dari salah satu ace institusi mereka. Mereka tak perlu khawatir akan obrolan mereka yang mungkin terdengar ke dunia luar karena memang bus tersebut telah didesain agar kedap suara.

" _Kurapika dan kalian semua. Para petinggi sudah mengkonfirmasikan gerakan B7 "_ Kurapika segera menoleh kepada supir dari bus tersebut begitu mendengar kata B7 dari ketua timnya. Supir yang mendapat pandangan seperti itu mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin busnya, tak lama bus tersebut telah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Kuoh Akademi.

" _Persiapkan portal untuk kami. Kita harus mencegah naga loli itu untuk mengacaukan pesta meriah yang telah lama kita rancang. "_

" Hai, Sasuke – sama " balas seluruh orang yang berada di bus tersebut. Panggilan tersebut segera berakhir dan beberapa orang yang sibuk menekan tuts pada keyboard mereka.

" Kita sampai " bisik supir tersebut begitu bus yang mereka tumpangi dapat melihat jelas armor Kitsune yang sedang berdiri di antara Issei dan Vali sedangkan para makhluk supranatural yang kelihatan emosi karena diabaikan oleh sosok tersebut.

" Persiapkan portal untuk Sasuke – sama dan yang lain dan juga ubah arah portal dari Naga Loli " perintah Karin dan segera dibalas dengan tindakan oleh para kelompok muda tersebut.

SRINGG

3 Portal segera terbentuk tak jauh dari bus tersebut diiringi sebuah robekan dimensi.

" Kita terlambat " bisik Ophis begitu melihat 3 portal yang mengeluarkan 3 sosok berarmor.

" Apa maksudmu Ophis ? Dan siapa mereka ? bukankah seharusnya kita ke sana " tanya Bikou bertubi – tubi dan diakhiri dengan menunjuk Vali, namun matanya segera melebar begitu mendapati ketuanya sedang berbaring tak berdaya bersama dengan rivalnya sendiri.

" Vali " Bikou berniat segera ke sana namun salah satu dari 3 sosok berarmor itu segera muncul di depan Bikou.

" Minggir kau " Bikou mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan segera menghajar sosok tersebut dengan tongkatnya namun ia harus terkejut karena tongkatnya telah pecah berkeping – keping begitu mendarat pada armor tersebut. Melihat musuhnya yang lengah, sosok berarmor tersebut segera menyarangkan tinjunya pada wajah Bikou hingga sukses membuat Bikou terpental sebelum ditangkap oleh Arthur.

" Tinjunya luar biasa dan apa – apaan armornya itu " gumam Bikou masih terkejut, wajahnya telah lebam dan mengeluarkan darah.

" Armor yang menerapkan **Magic – Breaker** , sudah kuduga seharusnya aku menghancurkan institusi kalian dahulu " geram Ophis. Arthur dan Bikou melebarkan mata mereka melihat sosok Ophis yang biasanya begitu pasif terlihat begitu marah pada 3 sosok berarmor di depan mereka.

Salah satu sosok berarmor dengan topeng tengu terkekeh pelan begitu mendengar geraman Ophis, bagian topeng wajah tengu itu terbuka memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek Ophis.

" Sayang sekali kau terlalu meremehkan kami naga loli " Ucap Sasuke. Tangan dari armornya bertransformasi menjadi bentuk busur panah dengan pada bagian lengannya yang berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan anak panahnya.

" Kau dapat merasakannya bukan Naga Loli ? " Ophis mendecih tak suka mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari Sasuke.

Tentu saja ia dapat merasakan aura yang berkumpul pada panah Sasuke tersebut, aura yang begitu ia benci dan takuti. Aura dari predatornya, Samael si pemakan naga.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya ? " tanya Ophis datar namun masih bersikap siaga untuk menghindari Sasuke yang sewaktu – waktu dapat menembakkan panah tersebut padanya.

" Tentu saja dari Samael sendiri " Ophis menoleh kepada sosok berarmor lain yang juga telah membuka topeng besinya. " Itachi huh ? tak kusangka dua bocah ingusan yang kubiarkan hidup seperti kalian dapat berbuat seperti ini ... biar kutebak Uzumaki Naruto, dia yang merancang semua ini bukan ? "balas Ophis dengan posisi tubuh yang pasif namun tanpa diketahui oleh mereka semua, saat ini Ophis begitu khawatir akan panah Sasuke yang kapan saja bisa menancap pada tubuhnya.

" Samael ? bukankah itu merupakan perwujudan dari niat jahat God of Bibble, pemakan para naga, seharusnya ia dikurung di Neraka di bawah pengawasan Hades. " bisik Arthur namun dapat didengar oleh lima orang lainnya.

" Memang seharusnya begitu " satu sosok armor yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mendekati kedua rekannya yang telah membuka topengnya. " Namun, kalian sepertinya harus mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Hades sekarang " sosok armor tersebut membuka topengnya memperlihatkan wajah pemuda tampan dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu palsu.

Arthur mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

" Bersinarlah, Caliburn " seberkas cahaya kuning keemasan segera mengumpul pada tangan kanan Arthur yang terulur tersebut namun hanya sebentar seberkas cahaya itu pecah. Sukses melebarkan mata Arthur dan Bikou kecuali Ophis yang masih berekspresi datar.

" Sepertinya sudah dimulai " bisik Sasuke.

" Dimulai ? apa maksudmu ? " tanya Bikou berusaha membuat suaranya tak bergetar, jujur ia merasakan ketakutan begitu luar biasa ketika melihat tongkat kebanggannya hancur, tongkat tersebut sangat kuat namun satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah apa kandungan dari armor tersebut hingga dapat membuat senjatanya hancur.

" Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu " instuksi dari Itachi itu serta merta segera dituruti oleh Bikou dan Arthur. Cukup lama mereka melihat keadaan sekeliling, hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari satu hal, terdapat kekkai tipis yang telah menyelimuti tempat mereka berdiri.

" Dunia tanpa sihir ... sepertinya teknologi kalian memang benar – benar telah melampaui yang kuekspektasikan " geram Ophis.

" Inilah yang kami sebut ... Unlimited Magic – Breaker World " Ucap Sasuke.

 **Back to Kuoh Akademi**

" Asia – chan ... kembalilah seperti yang dahulu. Aku tahu kau pasti dipengaruhi ataupun dihipnotis oleh mereka bukan ? " teriak Issei pada sosok Asia yang masih mengacungkan satu jarum berukuran cukup besar pada wajahnya.

Sosok armor Kitsune itu kini sedang berhadapan dengan Vali, sementara para makhluk supranatural lainnya hanya berdiri diam, kekuatan dari sosok yang tak mereka kenal itu begitu jauh melebihi ekspekstasi mereka terlebih lagi dengan dua naga surgawi yang dapat dengan mereka tundukkan dan secara tak langsung menjadi sandera.

Asia semakin menyeringai lebar begitu mendengar teriakan Issei dengan gerakan kecil jarumnya kembali melesat

" Arrghhh "

.. dan menggores pipi Issei.

BUAKKK

" Ise / kun/ senpai/ san " teriak para makhluk supranatural begitu melihat Issei jauh terpental menerima tendangan Asia tepat di wajahnya.

" Kau terlalu bodoh Ero Aka. Kau kira aku menyukaimu hanya karena kau menyelamatkanku hah ?! BODOH, BUKAN, LEBIH TEPATNYA SANGAT BODOH. Semua ini telah kami rancang sekian lama, dan akhirnya hari ini kami berhasil... Ah aku hampir lupa, jangan kalian pikir si Ero Aka saja yang sudah kuperdaya. "

Asia berbalik menatap keji pada anggota ORC

" Kalian juga merasakannya " Sirzech dan Grayfia segera berdiri di depan anggota ORC mendengar ancaman dari Asia.

Tit

Bunyi kecil itu terdengar begitu Asia menekan satu tombol yang berada di jam tangannya.

" ARRRGGHHH "

Terdengar teriakan dari para anggota ORC dan beberapa tatto mulai bermunculan pada tubuh mereka.

" RIASSSS, TEME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?! " Teriak Sirzech penuh emosi sementara Azazel dan Michael memilih diam dan terus memperhatikan apa yang diperbuat sosok armor kitsune pada Vali.

" Hahaha, baka aka akuma. Tentu saja aku menyiksa mereka, selama ini kau pikir aku rela masuk dalam keluarga sampah seperti kalian ? Tidak, semua ini misi dan sebagai hiburan dalam misi tersebut aku menanamkan beberapa virus pada kulit mereka, virus itu tidak begitu berbahaya namun jika terus menerus masuk dalam tubuh mereka hanya dengan menekan satu tombol ini virus tersebut akan bekerja "

" Mana mungkin ? Bagaimana mungkin ada virus seperti itu ? " tanya Azazel karena baru pertama mendengar mengenai hal tersebut.

" Hahaha, benar sekali ero datenshi. Virus hanyalah perumpamaan agar kalian mengerti. Sebenarnya itu adalah chip yang disamarkan dalam bentuk makanan dan minuman tidak menimbulkan residu maupun perubahan warna. Inilah senjata biologis yang kami kembangkan. "

Sring

Di sekeliling Asia segera terbentuk lingarkan sihir Sitri.

" Argento, berikan serumnya pada kami kalau kau masih ingin hidup " ucap Sona dingin, sebuah tombak es mulai menunjukkan dirinya begitu Asia hanya diam menatap santai sang ketua OSIS. Hal itu semakin membuat Sona mendidih dan ingin segera menembakkan tombaknya namun

PRANG

Lingkaran sihir itu langsung pecah begitu 3 tentakel kebiruan meremas tangan Sona, 3 tentakel kebiruan lain muncul menangkap tangan kanan Tsubaki yang berniat menggunakan naginatanya guna menyelamatkan kingnya dari tentakel kebiruan tersebut. Sona dan Tsubaki melebarkan iris mereka begitu mengenali tentakel kebiruan tersebut.

" Vvitra " bisik Azazel.

" Benar sekali Azazel " ucap sosok pemuda yang wajahnya tertutup oleh sinar bulan. Sosok pemuda tersebut menyeringai begitu melihat Sona dan Tsubaki yang menatapnya dengan iris melebar.

" Yo Meganne Akuma, drama menggilaimu begitu membuatku frustasi. Namun, kini aku bebas " Tentakel kebiruan itu segera terlepas begitu sosok pemuda tersebut berdiri di samping Asia.

Kembali menuju bus yang berisi para agen. Iris dari mata karin tertutup oleh kilau dari kacamatanya akibat pantulan cahaya dari monitor besar yang berada di tengah bus tersebut. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh tombol kecil dari earphone di telinganya.

" Naruto – sama , karpet merahmu telah kugelar " bisik Karin begitu countdown di monitor tersebut menunjukkan angka 01.00.

 **TBC**

Yosh, jadi scene Naruto baru akan dimulai minggu depan. Namun itu juga masih sedikit, masih terfokus pada persiapan dari para ace yang lain. Hehehe, untuk Naruto nanti dia akan muncul pada event yang pentingnya jadi saya perlambat sedikit.

 **Sintadewi468 : Tujuannya ya seperti yang ia sebutkan di awal meredakan kekacauan dunia akibat para makhluk supranatural**

 **KidsNo terror-13 : Nah disini udah ada jawabannya mengenai Ophis. Mengenai hero faction chapter depan ada cuplikan dikit**

 **Saputraluc000 : seperti yang saya sebutkan disini Naruto enggak ada pair. Akan lebih berfokus pada adventure.**

 **Vilan616 : akan ada jawabannya di chap depan. Stay tune ya hehehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Longinus Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **At Heaven**

Uriel dan Raphiel menatap penuh waspada pada sesosok makhluk berarmor rusa di depan mereka. Terlihat beberapa puluh malaikat mengepung sosok tersebut dan telah mempersiapkan masing – masing senjata mereka yang berbasis cahaya menunggu instruksi dari dua pemimpin mereka apakah harus mengeksekusi makhluk tersebut atau membiarkan makhluk tersebut lewat.

" Ningen, apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini ? " Raphael mulai bertanya setelah selesai mengobservasi sosok yang kedatangannya membuat keributan di tempat tinggalnya, surga.

" Tidak ada. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika manusia sepertiku datang kembali ke sini. Ke tempat leluhurku bermula ? " jawab retoris sosok tersebut dengan nada malas, tak merasa segan sama sekali berdiri di depan dua dari 4 Malaikat terkuat di surga.

Uriel menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban tersebut, niat baik yang memang memenuhi otaknya menutupi pendengarannya dari nada mengejek sosok tersebut. Namun, ia adalah sosok yang cerdas, dengan menelaah setiap kata – kata dari sosok di depannya ia telah menarik satu kesimpulan yang pasti.

Orang di depannya ini pasti telah membuat persiapan matang datang kemari.

Raphael tak jauh berbeda dengan Uriel, setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut senyum tulus mampir di wajahnya. Dengan lembut ia membalas ucapan dari sosok di depannya.

" Anda memang benar. Sejatinya surga merupakan tempat terciptanya Adam dan Hawa yang merupakan leluhur kalian. Namun, masih terdapat satu hal yang janggal. Bagaimana kau seorang manusia yang masih hidup dapat berada di sini ? "

" Hahaha " tawa dengan nada dipaksakan itu terdengar sedikit menyinggung para malaikat di sana seakan sosok di depan para malaikat itu sedang mengejek betapa lemah sistem keamanan mereka.

" Coba tebak ? bukankah kalian sosok yang agung " tantang sosok tersebut. Uriel yang mulai tersinggung melangkah ke depan.

" Kami tak punya banyak waktu untuk masuk dalam permainan bodohmu ningen. Jadi cepat elaborasikan tujuanmu kemari dan bagaimana kau dapat datang ke surga ? " Uriel menaikkan sedikit aura kekuatannya, hawa panas mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

" Tch, kau pikir dengan gertakan dari sampah sepertimu dapat membuatku gentar. Kalian semua tak lebih dari sampah. Tentu saja, jika makhluk sampah seperti kalian dapat hidup di tempat ini, manusia yang posisinya lebih agung dapat hidup di tempat ini " jawab sosok tersebut.

Raphael menukikkan alisnya begitu mendengar bahasa kasar dari sosok tersebut begitupula Uriel yang mulai termakan oleh emosinya. Hal itu juga terjadi pada malaikat – malaikat lain yang telah mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada senjata mereka masing – masing, sekuat tenaga mereka menahan rasa ingin membunuh sosok yang mereka kepung. Sebagai malaikat, menyerang tanpa adanya sebab berarti melanggar peraturan dan berakibat pada ' jatuhnya ' mereka.

" Ningen, tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Kau tentu tahu, bahwa tempat ini adalah surga yang sejatinya sangat suci dan merupakan tempat tinggal Tuhan ( Anime ) " tegur Raphael

" Ya kau benar. Tempat ini memang tempat yang suci, tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dan sudah sepatutnya aku bersikap sopan terutama di hadapan para tangan Tuhan ( anime ). Tapi ... " sosok tersebut menggantung ucapannya diiringi pula dengan suara gemeletuk gigi yang menggambarkan sosok tersebut tengah menahan kekesalannya.

" Tapi ... " Uriel mengulangi kata tersebut.

" Tempat ini tidak lagi suci seperti dahulu semenjak Sistem yang The God of Bible bangun berada pada tangan yang salah, si sampah Michael. Termasuk kalian pula, semenjak The God of Bible mati sistem tersebut telah berubah atas ulah kalian para petinggi sampah. Dan keberadaanku di sini sebagai teknisi yang akan sedikit memperbaiki sistem tersebut. "

" Kurang ajar ... " Sahut salah satu Malaikat yang tak terima begitu nama pemimpin mereka dihina.

" Berani – beraninya dia menghina Michael – Dono ... " Malaikat lain juga mulai menyahuti teriakan dari malaikat pertama.

" Uriel – sama, Raphiel – sama izinkan kami untuk menyerangnya " Salah satu malaikat menatap penuh harap pada Uriel dan Raphiel diikuti oleh tatapan dari malaikat lain. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu Uriel hanya datar sementara Raphiel menghela nafas lelah. Ia masih tak habis pikir manusia di depannya ini dapat berkata seperti itu dan lagi yang mengejutkan adalah kabar kematian ayah mereka ternyata telah diketahui oleh sosok tersebut.

" Ucapanmu sangat tak pantas Ningen. Kupersilakan kau pergi dan mengubah perilakumu sekarang atau kau ingin mendapat teguran dari kami " Uriel melanjutkan diiringi api yang muncul di sekitar tubuhnya, meyakinkan sosok di depannya bahwa ia tak main – main.

" Tch coba saja kalau bisa sampah " Uriel mendengus dan dalam sekejap apinya telah melesat cepat menuju sosok tersebut diiringi tatapan puas oleh malaikat lain.

BUMMMM

" Kau berlebihan Uriel " komentar Raphiel lembut. Matanya terpaku pada kobaran api di depan mereka. Namun sebuah gerakan abnormal dalam kobaran api itu menyipitkan matanya dan dengan pengalaman bertarungnya selama bertahun – tahun, ia diikuti dengan Uriel secara kompak memiringkan kepala mereka begitu melihat dua berkas cahaya melesat cepat ke arah mereka.

Tep Tep

Dua serangan dari balik kobar api menancap tepat pada singgasana Michael yang kosong. Begitu bunyi tancapan itu berdengung kobaran api itu menghilang memperlihatkan sosok armor yang sama sekali tanpa lecet ataupun gosong setelah diserang dengan serangan level menengah.

" Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengacaukan tempat yang seindah ini. Namun ... " mata dari sosok armor itu bersinar menyilaukan " Kalian yang memintanya. " Ucapan tersebut berhenti diiringi dengan guncangan hebat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" A -Apa yang terjadi ? " para malaikat dilanda kepanikan begitu tempat mereka berguncang dahsyat sehingga memaksa mereka untuk terduduk. Hanya Raphiel dan Uriel yang sanggup mengepakkan sayap merpati mereka untuk terhindar dari guncangan tersebut walaupun mereka harus berusaha keras mengepakkan sayap mereka sebab terdapat gaya tarik ke bawah yang begitu keras.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Ningen ? " tanya Raphiel geram.

" Gravitasi " ucap sosok itu pelan.

" Aku mengubah angka gravitasi khusus hanya untuk tempat ini. Sebenarnya hal itu sangat sulit menjadi kenyataan namun berkat sistem dari God of Bible aku dapat melakukan hal ini. "

" Sistem ? Bagaimana mungkin kau mendapatkan data dari sistem tersebut ? " tuntut Uriel. Kepakan sayapnya terdengar nyaring begitu merasakan gaya tarik dirinya semakin kuat. Satu hal yang membuatnya bingung adalah sosok di depannya sama sekali tak terpengaruh apapun dengan gaya tarik tersebut.

" Tentu dari orang dalam. Seorang manusia dengan High – tier Longinus menyusup ke dalam fraksi kalian. Baka ne Tenshi. Ah, satu lagi yang perlu keperjelas kedatanganku kemari hanya mengulur waktu untuk orang dalam tersebut mengotak – atik sistem tersebut. Dan melihat hal ini sepertinya kami telah berhasil "

" Dulio ? Tak mungkin! " Uriel menggeram kesal

" Nah, sekarang ucapkan selamat tinggal pada surga Tenshi. Kalian berdua akan merindukan tempat ini. Dengan armorku yang dapat mengatur medan gravitasi di sekitarnya aku dapat terbang dan menyerang dengan mudah. Kemenangan sudah pasti di tanganku. " Puluhan portal emas dengan berbagai macam senjata muncul mengelilingi kedua malaikat tertinggi tersebut.

Uriel berusaha keras memunculkan apinya agar setidaknya dapat melindungi mereka namun dalam sekejap apinya menghilang.

" Uriel , Raphiel kalian tamat " suara itu bukan berasal dari sosok armor yang menyerang mereka namun berasal dari sosok baru yang muncul di samping sosok berarmor tersebut. Sosok yang merupakan Exorcist terkuat gereja, Malaikat reinkarnasi pertama. Dulio Gesualdo. Dengan sacred gearnya [ Zenith Tempest ] Dulio mengendalikan api Uriel. "

" Shikamaru. Selesaikan mereka " bisik Dulio yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sosok armor di sampingnya.

" Sial... " batin Uriel dan Raphiel bersamaan begitu mata mereka hanya mendapati senjata – senjata dari portal tersebut melesat cepat ke arah mereka dan lebih ironisnya lagi mereka tak dapat berbuat apa – apa untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

BUMMMMM

" Naruto , Heaven done. " bisik Shikamaru sambil menekan pin kecil di telinganya.

 **At Grigory**

" Naruto , Heaven Done " bisikan tersebut mengembangkan senyum Naruto. Ia terus melangkah pelan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di markas pusat Malaikat Jatuh yang terlihat kosong hari ini. Tentu saja karena Azazel yang berada di Kuoh sementara Baraqiel yang telah tiada serta Shemhazai yang juga pergi ke Kyoto membahas masalah Da – tenshi dengan Youkai.

Senyuman Naruto berkembang menjadi seringai keji begitu ia mendengar jeritan kesakitan di balik pintu yang sedang ia tatap sekarang.

" Tobio – sama , a – apa yang kau laku – Arggghh "

Krieet

Pintu dengan label ruang kesehatan itu terbuka sebagian memperlihatkan beberapa jasad malaikat jatuh yang mulai menghilang menjadi bulu – bulu gagak. Berada di tengah – tengah malaikat – malaikat jatuh yang sekarat itu adalah pemuda bersurai hitam dengan ditemani seekor anjing besar yang tubuhnya dipenuhi pedang.

" Kau membuat tempat ini berantakan Tobio " ucapan itu mengalihkan pandangan pemuda tersebut ke arah pintu yang sekarang telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Senyumnya terukir begitu pemuda pirang yang awalnya berada di depan pintu tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

" Tugas sudah selesai " ucap Tobio kepada anjing yang berada di sampingnya. Anjing yang merupakan perwujudan dari sacred gear Tobio tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan dan menghilang kembali ke tubuh Tobio.

" Yah, harus kuakui acting sakitmu sangat baik. Yah sudahlah aku telah mendapat apa yang kubutuhkan disini. Mari kita pulang. " ajak Naruto sambil menekan beberapa tombol dari jam tangannya. Sebuah portal orange muncul di atas kepalanya dan Tobio yang juga telah berdiri di sampingnya. Satu suara masuk kembali ke Headphonenya dan kali ini suara tersebut benar – benar membuatnya girang.

" Naruto – sama karpet merahmu telah kugelar "

" Kita berangkat Tobio. It's Show Time "

SRINGG

Portal tersebut segera menelan keberadaan Naruto dan Tobio.

 **At Olympus**

Sring

Sebuah portal berukuran cukup besar hadir di tengah – tengah ruangan rekreasi dari istana Zeus yang ditemani dengan saudaranya Poseidon serta istrinya Hera. Mereka bertiga yang melihat portal itu hanya mengangkat alis penasaran mengenai siapa gerangan yang datang bertamu pada mereka.

Bruk

Sebongkah benda dengan bentuk tak beraturan segera terlempar keluar dari portal tersebut.

Mereka bertiga kembali bingung melihat bongkahan tersebut sebelum akhirnya Hera, yang terlebih dahulu sadar bahwa itu bukanlah benda melainkan bongkahan tubuh seseorang. Bongkahan tubuh saudara dari suaminya, Zeus.

" Hades ! " Poseidon berteriak nyaring begitu menyadari sebongkah tubuh dengan yang baru keluar dari portal tersebut adalah saudaranya. Dalam sekejap ia telah berlutut di depan sebongkah tersebut, matanya menyipit begitu menyadari bongkahan tersebut tertutup oleh jubah Hades, sebelum akhirnya ekspresi kemarahan terlihat jelas dari dewa laut mitologi Yunani kala menemukan tubuh saudaranya yang berupa kerangka itu telah tercerai berai.

" Si – siapa yang melakukan ini ?! " Zeus yang menampakkan kemarahannya terlebih dahulu. Aura yang begitu kuat hingga mampu menggetarkan ruangan tersebut namun Hera terlebih dahulu menenangkannya sebelum dewa – dewa dari mitologinya merasakan aura tersebut juga.

" Kami yang melakukannya " 3 sosok baru keluar dari portal tersebut. 3 sosok itu terdiri dari seorang tua dengan tubuh yang kecil, pria tan berotot dengan surai pirang dan terakhir seorang pria bersurai pirang yang tertutupi oleh topi koboi.

" Manusia ? Bohong bagaimana mungkin makhluk rendahan seperti kalian melakukan ini pada Hades hah ? apa kau merendahkan kami sebagai dewa ? ! " Hardik Poseidon.

" Kenyataannya memang begitu " jawab Ohnoki.

" Tch, dewa apanya. Membunuh kerangka itu bahkan tak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi kami " Sahut Ay.

" Yare – yare Poseidon – chan bukannya tak baik jika kau meremehkan kami setelah melakukan apa yang telah kami lakukan pada adikmu bukan ? " tambah Urahara dengan nada mengejek.

BLARRR

Sejurus setelah Urahara selesai dengan ucapannya. Poseidon telah mensummon trisulanya dan segera melemparnya ke Urahara yang ia anggap telah bertingah kurang ajar padanya.

" Enyahlah kau manusia " teriak Poseidon begitu melihat serangannya terkena telak. Melihat serangannya sama sekali tak ditahan, Poseidon mulai berpikir bahwa terdapat mitologi lain yang mungkin membunuh Hades dan memanfaatkan keluguan manusia untuk mengacau mereka.

Wush

Belum selesai dengan pikirannya Poseidon segera merasakan bahaya yang datang dari arah depannya. Dengan tangan terulur ke depan ia berhasil menahan serangan tersebut, serangan yang berupa Trisula yang telah ia lempar.

" Kheh apa kau mau main lempar dan tangkap dengan pak tua ? " tanya Ay dengan nada mengejek. Kedua lengannya kini telah terselimuti armor kebiruan dan aksen – aksen petir yang menghiasinya. Ia kini berdiri di depan Urahara sehingga Poseidon dapat menangkap bahwa pria pirang itulah yang telah membalikkan serangannya.

Zeus mulai mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. 3 Manusia di depannya ini jelas hanya manusia biasa bukanlah manusia yang dianugerahi dengan sacred gear namun darimana kekuatan yang bahkan dapat menahan Trisula Poseidon tersebut berasal. Itulah pertanyaannya saat ini, matanya menelusuri armor di tangan Ay namun sama sekali tak menemukan aura – aura sihir.

" Pak Tua Zeus... kau tak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir. Benda di tanganku ini bukanlah benda murahan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini menerapkan berbagai macam formula matematika dan perhitungan fisika. Otak kolot sepertimu tak akan mengerti hal tersebut. " Alis Zeus berkedut beberapa kali mendengar ucapan yang jelas menyinggung harga dirinya tersebut. Namun dalam sekejap Zeus telah kembali ke watak wibawanya, ia tak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan. Mereka adalah ekstensi yang sanggup untuk membunuh Hades, artinya mereka bukanlah ekstensi yang dapat diremehkan.

" Kenapa kalian membunuh Hades Ningen ? Jelaskan pada kami ! " tuntut Zeus.

Ohnoki merogoh sebuah kubus kecil dari balik jubahnya dan dengan entengnya melemparkan kubus tersebut ke lantai. Ketiga mata dewa terus terfokus pada kubus yang dilempar Ohnoki tersebut hingga kubus tersebut menyentuh lantai dan akhirnya bergerak sendiri membentuk sebuah portal petak.

" Kami hanya akan mengirimkan video penyebab kami membunuh Hades. Sekaligus menampilkan blueprint kami akan senjata terkuat kami, senjata yang dapat menghapus ekstensi kalian semua dalam sekejap. Dan dengan ini kami memerintahkan kalian para Mitologi untuk menjauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari kami, manusia. " Urahara menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan seringai kejam. Sebuah portal muncul di atas ketiga manusia tersebut dan segera menelan keberadaan mereka namun sebelum benar – benar pergi suara Ohnoki masih bergema di ruangan tersebut.

" Pikirkan baik – baik setelah melihat Video tersebut atau kita akan bertemu di medan perang. "

Zeus dan Poseidon yang mendengar ancaman tersebut menggeram marah, namun dalam sekejap perhatian mereka teralih pada layar petak yang berada di depan mereka. Video yang memperlihatkan kerja sama antara Hades dan Hero Faction untuk melumpuhkan Ophis dengan menggunakan Samael. Selanjutnya Blueprint dari senjata manusia yang sanggup membuat ketiga dewa tersebut bergetar ketakutan.

" Zeus ini memang harus kita pikirkan dengan matang " bisik Hera.

 **TBC**

 **Yo, kembali hadir. Walaupun sudah sangat lama tak update hehe. Saya minta maaf juga kemarin saya bilang bahwa Naruto akan muncul di Kuoh di chapter ini namun masih belum saya keluarkan karena saya berfokus pada tim – tim lain yang meneror para makhluk supranatural.**

 **Untuk tujuannya sudah jelas yaitu membersihkan segala keselewengan dari makhluk supranatural yang berakibat buruk bagi manusia. Uriel dan Raphiel mati ? yah karena mereka memang tak berguna lagi dalam fic ini hehee**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Zia : Yah, naruto lagi dalam perjalanan tu ke Kuoh hehe**

 **Firdaus Minato : Naru gak jomblo ? yah itu misteri hehe karena memang aku hanya fokus ke adventurenya**

 **Naraeyz : Ada alasan tersendiri mengenai wordnya yang pendek hehe. Intinya dalam fic ini aku sulit memanjangkan word.**

 **KidsNo Terror13 : Cao – cao pihak siapa ? Uhm misteri misteri. Kemarin niatnya aku munculin mereka di sini tapi yah karena kepanjangan di bagian Heaven maka ku skip. Mungkin akan dijelaskan di chap depan**

 **Vilan616 : Makasih atas pujiannya hehe. Great Red keluar ? sepertinya tidak. Tu naga adem adem aja ko di Dimensional Gap. Vvitra itu saji ? ya tepat.**

 **Yah kurasa segitu dulu reviewnya yang dapat kubalas.**

 **Terima kasih dan tetap tunggu terus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longinus Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 7**

 **At Asgard**

Asgard malam itu kelihatan begitu sepi, tak heran karena seluruh Valkryie yang merupakan pasukan khusus pelindung Asgard telah berjejer rapi mengepung dua orang wanita pirang yang tiba – tiba saja masuk ke dalam teritori mereka. Sementara itu dari Singgasananya, Odin hanya dapat terdiam, wajah tegang semenjak kedatangan dua wanita tersebut masih bertengger di wajahnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya Thor yang merupakan salah satu Dewa yang tergolong dalam Top 10 Strongest Being hanya sanggup menelan ludah dengan genggaman yang tak pernah luput dari Mjolnir, senjata pamungkas miliknya. Matanya masih terus menelusuri kedua wanita tak jauh di depannya. Dalam sekilas saja semua yang ada di sana dapat mengetahui kalau dua wanita tersebut hanyalah manusia biasa. Makhluk terendah dalam tingkatan kekuatan menurut mereka.

Namun, kedatangan mereka berdua dengan membawa salah satu dewa dalam mitologi mereka dalam keadaan tak bernyawa terus membuat mereka waspada. Loki, yah dialah dewa yang dibawa oleh kedua wanita tersebut. Terakhir kali Loki berada di Asgard yaitu saat ia mengancam Odin akan memulai Ragnarok karena mendengar ayahnya itu berniat bersekutu dengan fraksi Bibble dan fraksi lainnya. Tentu hal tersebut sangat mencoreng kehormatan Norse bagi Loki yang diselimuti oleh sifat – sifat buruk.

Lelah dengan hasil observasinya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan kedua wanita tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi Loki hingga dapat membunuh dewa tersebut, Thor melirik sebentar ayahnya meminta izin untuk memulai perundingan. Yah, ini adalah perundingan kedua wanita tersebut tak mungkin datang hanya untuk mengantarkan mayat adiknya tersebut.

" Ningen ... sebenarnya ini hanya pertanyaan klasik ... tapi bagaimana kalian dapat masuk kemari ? terlebih lagi apa maksud kedatangan kalian dengan mayat adikku ? Apa kalian sadar tindakan ini dapat kami anggap sebagai pernyataan perang bagi mitologi kami ? " tanya Thor menampakkan sisi wibawanya yang merupakan Pangeran dari Asgard.

Salah satu wanita pirang dengan pakaian yang glamour dan mewah dan tak lupa senyuman yang tak pernah luput di wajahnya itu maju ke depan. Harus Thor akui, wanita tersebut merupakan salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup, aura yang dikeluarkan wanita tersebut juga jelas merupakan manusia tanpa ada sacred gear namun dengan insting bertarungnya selama bertahun – tahun ia mengerti satu hal ... Kedua wanita ini berbahaya.

" Mengenai kedatangan kami yang begitu tiba – tiba kami minta maaf. Yah, kami tidak mengetahui caranya mengirim pemberitahuan kemari karena anda semua sama sekali tak memberikan kami petunjuk. Kami juga datang kemari hanya dengan alasan untuk mengantar jenazah dari pria tak punya sopan santun ini " Subaru menunjuk mayat Loki pada akhir kalimatnya.

" Yare – yare ... aku mengerti bahwa putraku yang satu ini tak punya sopan santun. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang, apakah anda tak terlalu kasar Ojou – sama hingga membunuh putraku yang tak sopan itu ? " Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada santai namun aura yang dikeluarkan Odin begitu mencekam bahkan beberapa Valkryie terlihat bergetar merasakan aura tersebut namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi dua wanita tersebut yang masih tetap dengan ekspresi masing – masing. Subaru yang dengan senyumnya yang tertutupi oleh bentangan kipas yang selalu dipegangnya sementara Tsunade yang tangan kirinya di pinggang dan tak lupa tangan kanan yang masih mengenggam botol sake.

Glup glup

Semua mata menatap heran ke arah Tsunade yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Odin malah dengan santainya meneguk sake.

" Aahhh puasnya ... ne tua bangka Odin ... " Odin mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada seperti orang mabuk tersebut. Matanya juga menyipit begitu melihat wanita tersebut sedikit linglung dengan wajah yang telah semburat merah.

' Dia mabuk ' begitulah batin semua orang disana terkecuali Subaru yang hanya terkikik kecil melihat Tsunade.

" Putra bangsatmu itu sangat tak sopan... ah sudah sewajarnya begitu melihat ayahnya hanyalah dewa bodoh yang tahu menatap mesum ke arah para wanita " Salah satu Valkryie mulai bergerak begitu mendengar pemimpinnya dihina sedemikian rupa namun dia segera mendapat tanda dari Thor untuk menahan emosi sebentar, bertindak gegabah hanya akan membawa mereka kepada kerugian yang lebih besar. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka perlu tenang, sabar dan melihat situasi sekaligus mencari celah untuk menyerang balik. Thor juga masih penasaran bagaimana bisa dua wanita di depannya itu membunuh adiknya.

" Yah ... mungkin kau belum tahu karena sibuk dengan kegiatan bangsatmu itu. Putramu itu tergabung dalam Khaos Brigade saat kami temukan ia sedang mengumpulkan tentara untuk membunuhmu hahaha seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kami terlebih dahulu membunuhnya sekaligus dengan anak – anaknya itu HAHAHAHA " Tsunade tertawa keras di akhir kalimatnya, dadanya ia busungkan ke depan semakin memperlihatkan kebanggaannya karena telah membunuh salah satu dewa.

" Begitu ? Tapi, kau sama sekali tak memiliki bukti. Anda juga seharusnya bernegosiasi terlebih dahulu pada pihak kami ... " balas Thor berusaha terdengar sopan walaupun dalam hati ia masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

Syutt

Tep

Dengan tangkas, Odin menangkap sebuah CD yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Subaru.

" Nah, Odin – sama , Thor – sama maaf kami memiliki keperluan lain. Kedatangan kami hanya untuk mengantar CD tersebut sekaligus dengan mayat pria tak berguna ini. Semua pertimbangan kami untuk membunuhnya berada di CD tersebut. Jika kalian tak puas silahkan nyatakan perang pada kami tapi kuperingatkan terlebih dahulu untuk berpikir jernih dan menonton CD tersebut. Mungkin kalian akan mendapat sedikit gambaran mengenai kemampuan kami " Selesai dengan ucapannya tersebut dua buah portal dengan cepat menelan keberadaan Subaru dan Tsunade meninggalkan para Valkryie yang mulai meledak dan mulai menghardik kedua wanita tersebut.

" Odin – sama , Thor – sama. Anda tak perlu memikirkan apa – apa lagi, kita tinggal mencari keberadaan mereka dan lalu mengeliminasinya. Ucapan dan perilakunya jelas sekali menghina mitologi kita yang agung, Mitologi Norse. " Beberapa Valkryie lain ikut menyahut menambahkan opini mereka untuk menyerang Subaru dan Tsunade, Odin hanya mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan seketika semua sahutan itu berhenti.

" Kalian tak perlu mengingatkanku mengenai hal itu. Kedua wanita itu sangat berbahaya, ah tidak maksudku adalah kelompok mereka sangat berbahaya. Jika kalian tadi cermat maka kalian akan menyadari satu hal bahwa mereka tidak takut dengan kita dan mereka tidak sendiri. Mereka memiliki kelompok dengan kemampuan tinggi yang membuat mereka yakin dapat seimbang dengan mitologi kita. Saat ini, yang dapat kulakukan hanya menonton ini " Sebuah layar monitor dalam berukuran raksasa muncul di tengah istananya tersebut. Dalam sekian detik CD di tangannya dan secara otomatis layar tersebut mulai meloading gambarnya.

Terlihat Loki yang bersama dengan Fenrir sedang dikepung oleh ribuan sosok berarmor. Dalam beberapa menit saja, Fenrir telah takluk dan sekarat dengan keadaan kaki kanan yang putus dan beberapa tubuh yang terbelit rantai – rantai, keadaan Loki juga tak kalah buruknya dengan tangannya yang telah terputus ia masih harus berhadapan dengan ribuan armor yang bahkan belum sama sekali berkurang jumlahnya.

Akhirnya, Loki pun tumbang begitu tak dapat menahan sebuah tusukan dari pedang yang dialiri aura yang aneh. Begitu pedang tersebut bersentuhan dengan sihir pertahanan Norse milik Loki, sihir pertahanan Loki segera menghilang seperti tak pernah ada. Odin dan Thor sedikit geram melihat bagaimana anak/ saudara mereka dibunuh dengan cara yang keji seperti itu namun akhirnya mata mereka melebar begitu di akhir video tersebut terpampang sebuah blueprint yang sanggup membuat mereka bergetar.

" I – ini tidak mungkin ... " bisik Thor

" Thor, rahasiakan kematian Loki. Rosseweisse batalkan rencana untuk beraliansi dengan Fraksi Bibble. " Perintah Odin cepat.

" Ini benar – benar diluar pemikiranku " gumam Odin dengan nada pasrah.

XoX

At Kuoh

Keadaan saat ini benar – benar pukulan telak bagi bangsa iblis. Bagaimana tidak ? mereka kecolongan dengan membiarkan dua iblis yang berasal dari organisasi berbahaya yang belum mereka tahu berkeliaran dan menguras informasi dari mereka. Asia dan pemegang Vvitra yang menghentikan serangan Sona adalah Saji, sang pawn dari Sona itu sendiri. Ironisnya mereka semua ditipu dengan akting Saji yang begitu apik sehingga benar – benar membuat mereka percaya bahwa pemuda pirang itu benar – benar menggilai Sona.

" Saji ... kenapa kau lama sekali ? " tanya Asia pelan cukup untuk didengar oleh mereka berdua.

" Ada perubahan rencana sedikit oleh master. Yah, kurasa itu bukan masalah besar " Saji mengaktifkan kembali sacred gearnya bersiap jika akan ada serangan yang diarahkan padanya dan benar saja dalam sedetik begitu tentakelnya muncul sebuah ah bukan ribuan tombak es menyerbunya dan Asia. Saji hanya menekan enteng beberapa tombol pada jam tangannya dan dalam sekejap semua tombak tersebut menghilang sebagai akibat tentakelnya yang bertambah ukuran dan jumlahnya dan dengan cepat menghisap energi semua serangan tersebut.

" Ba – bagaimana ia melakukan itu ? " Azazel, selaku peneliti Sacred Gear takjub melihat peningkatan kekuatan yang belum sanggup ia ciptakan. Gelang yang ia berikan pada Issei pun masih jauh dibawah tingkatan dari alat yang dipakai Saji.

" Ini juga merupakan perkembangan dari apa yang kau teliti Ero – datenshi " jawab Saji santai.

" K – Kau berani sekali kau menyakiti So – tan " Serafall secepat kilat telah muncul di hadapan Saji dan Asia dengan lingkaran sihir yang siap untuk menyerang dua sosok tersebut namun belum sempat serangannya tersebut muncul ia telah terlebih dahulu jatuh ketika Asia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

" Arrghhhh " Serafall yang terjatuh itu berteriak nyaring begitu merasakan rasa panas dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. " Leviathan palsu mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi sedari kita bertemu di aula siang tadi aku telah menempelkan chip yang merupakan bagian dari sacred gear ciptaan masterku. Ini adalah pertama kali aku menggunakannya jadi kau harus merasa terhormat karena kau adalah korban pertamanya. "

 **Twilight Healing : Reverse**

" ARRGGHHHHH " Teriakan Serafall semakin kencang begitu suara mekanik yang berasal dari dua cincin Asia berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah aura kemerahan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Serafall.

" Serafall / Leviathan – sama / Onee – sama ! " teriak para makhluk supranatural.

Serafall masih terus menjerit karena merasakan setiap tubuhnya teriris dan terbakar tanpa henti. Dengan seringai kejinya, Asia menjelaskan " Ini adalah efek destruktif terbaru dari Twilight Healing yang kami kembangkan. Dengan ini Twilight Healing bukan akan menyembuhkan melainkan membuka semua luka yang pernah diderita korban. Tentu mengingat sekarang korbanku seorang Maou yang telah melawan banyak orang akan memiliki banyak sekali bekas luka di tubuhnya, maka dari itu semua luka itu akan terbuka kembali. Dan jika kalian tak menghentikanku hahahah ... maka selamat mencari Leviathan baru untuk kaum sampah kalian itu hahahaha ... ".

Sirzech yang geram melihat temannya disakiti segera menembakkan power of destructionnya berharap serangan tersebut dapat membuat Asia membatalkan tekniknya. Namun, iblis tak dapat berharap, karena ketika mereka berharap maka yang akan terjadi sebaliknya, hal itu berlaku pula bagi raja iblis sekalipun karena serangan Sirzech terlebih dahulu menghilang begitu sebuah portal muncul. Dari dalam portal tersebut pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jaket oranye yang dibiarkan terbuka memamerkan kaos hitam terkesan simpel namun misterius dengan hoodie yang hanya memperlihatkan seringai lebar pemuda tersebut.

" Ah ... sambutan yang begitu mengagumkan dari kalian ... nyanyian merdu dari iblis cebol sekaligus kembang api murahan dari keluarga pencuri Gremory hahaha "

Seakan tak mempedulikan teriakan Serafall yang menyambut kedatangannya , sosok itu melangkah pelan melepas hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya.

" Salam ! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ... ingat itu tumpukan sampah! "

XoX

" Ada apa ini ? " Bikou berteriak nyaring begitu di sekitar mereka berdiri telah terbentuk sebuah dinding kasat mata yang terus menerus menghisap kekuatan sihir mereka.

" Seperti yang kalian lihat ... ini merupakan proyeksi dari institut kami. Sebuah dunia tanpa sihir, ini hanyalah contoh yang masih terbatas. Bukankah ini lebih adil huh ? " tanya Sasuke. Ophis yang sedari tadi diam hanya mendengus.

" Adil ? Makhluk rendahan seperti kalian hanya bermodalkan pada besi rongsokan yang menyelimuti tubuh kalian ... tanpa teknologi tersebut kalian hanyalah makhluk tak berguna " Ophis memejamkan matanya, sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. " Betapa menyedihkan kalian " bisik Ophis dengan nada pelan namun Sasuke harus segera melebarkan matanya begitu Bikou telah berpindah di belakangnya bersiap dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah tengkuk Sasuke. Arthur juga dengan pisau kecil di tangannya khas milik para tentara juga telah berada di samping Itachi mengancam pemuda tersebut agar tak bergerak dengan menempelkan pedang tersebut pada leher Itachi yang telah tak terlindungi oleh armor.

Sasuke mendecih kesal begitu Ophis menghilang dan muncul di depan sosok lain sebagai partner Sasuke yang masih belum membuka armornya.

" Kuakui, armor kalian memang keras hingga mampu memecahkan tongkat sakti milik Bikou. Namun hanya dengan jariku aku dapat menghancurkannya.

Ctak

Dengan gampang Ophis menyentil sosok armor itu sehingga armor itu rusak berantakan. Pemandangan setelah itu membuat Bikou dan Arthur shok karena tak ada apapun dalam armor tersebut. Sedetik setelah hancur,armor tersebut tersusun kembali.

" Itu adalah armor yang dikendalikan jarak jauh. Aku telah merencanakan ini sejak awal ... " suara itu tidak berasal dari 6 sosok yang sedari awal berada dalam konfrontasi melainkan berasal dari sosok pemuda bersurai perak yang malah santai membaca buku kecil dengan cover orange dan duduk di atas dahan pohon yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

Tep

Selesai dengan bacaannya, pandangannya yang didominasi dengan tatapan malas didireksikan pada 3 makhluk supranatural yang menatap waspada ke arahnya.

" Kau buang pengendalimu terhadap armor tersebut jika – " Ucapan bikou terputus begitu merasakan rasa sakit di tengkuknya sebelum pandangannya benar – benar menjadi buram ia terlebih dahulu jatuh dengan sebuah peringatan yang masuk ke pendengarannya.

" Jika kau tak ingin mati lebih baik kau tidur dulu Baka – Saru " Arthur juga telah pingsan dengan pukulan cepat di tengkuknya. Kini di sekitar Ophis telah berdiri 5 orang baru termasuk pemuda bersurai perak tersebut yang berbeda 4 orang lainnya menggunakan armor.

" Kita sudahi ini naga loli ... kedatangan kami kemari hanya untuk meletakkanmu di tempat yang aman " Itachi bersedekap dada. Sementara Ophis yang sadar dengan keadaannya yang terjepit hanya mendengus.

" Bagaimana aku dapat percaya dengan kalian ? "

" Hatake Kakashi, kau dapat memanggilku begitu. Hah ... " Dengan helaan nafas yang panjang, Kakashi menatap bosan Ophis. " Sejak kapan kau berpikir begitu keras, Sebagai ekstensi terkuat kau cukup menghancurkan kami saja jika memang benar kami memiliki niat buruk padamu bukan ? Lagipula aku yakin sedari awal kau dapat menghancurkan kami. Jadi ... Ophis bisa kau katakan kenapa kau tak berbuat apa – apa tentang institusi kami ? "

" Jadi kalian sudah sadar huh ? Aku hanya malas saja. Lagipula apapun yang kalian perbuat hal itu tak akan berpengaruh padaku. Terkecuali, kutukan Samael tersebut. Kuakui kutukan tersebut akan berpengaruh padaku. Namun dengan tingkat teknologi kalian saat ini, aku masih dapat menghindari panah tersebut. " Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Ophis.

" Kau baru benar – benar menyatakannya setelah dua sampah ini pingsan ya ? Ya aku yakin kau benar – benar telah sadar dengan tujuan institut kami. "

" Yah, dengan adanya kalian. Tugas dasarku sebagai penjaga keseimbangan dunia ini lebih mudah. Maka dari itu aku tak menghabisi kalian. Melihat kemampuan kalian sekarang cukup tinggi, baik aku akan ikut kalian. Khaos Brigade juga telah retak dan aku sudah mengetahui beberapa pihak yang akan berkhianat padaku. "

" Mengenai hal tersebut, kau tak perlu khawatir. Hero Faction telah berada di tahanan kami dan longinus yang mereka miliki juga telah kami sita. Hades dan Loki telah tewas dan sasaran kami berikutnya adalah ... Rizevim Livan Lucifer "

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai ... Selamat tahun baru ya ( walaupun sedikit telat :v ). Yah, di chapter ini sudah kuberikan gambaran tentang nasib Hero Faction, Naruto juga telah muncul di hadapan para makhluk supranatural. Selanjutnya bagaimana ? Tunggu saja update selanjutnya hehe. Mengenai jadwal update aku nggak bisa pastiin karena memang sekarang lagi sibuknya dengan ujian.**

 **Beberapa review yang mengatakan lanjut maka ini sudah saya lanjut. Mengenai pertanyaan – pertanyaan lain akan saya jawab pada chap depan.**

 **Trims**


	8. Chapter 8

**Longinus Balancer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 8**

 **At Kuoh**

" Ah ... sambutan yang begitu mengagumkan dari kalian ... nyanyian merdu dari iblis cebol sekaligus kembang api murahan dari keluarga pencuri Gremory hahaha "

Seakan tak mempedulikan teriakan Serafall yang menyambut kedatangannya , sosok itu melangkah pelan melepas hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya.

" Salam ! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ... ingat itu tumpukan sampah! "

Naruto tak datang sendiri, dari balik portal tersebut datang pula dua orang dengan surai berbeda, yang pertama bersurai pirang seperti Naruto sedangkan yang kedua bersurai hitam dengan seekor anjing yang setia di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua adalah Dulio Gesualdo dan Tobio.

" Dulio ... jangan bilang kau juga terlibat dalam hal ini ? " tanya Michael dengan nada tak percaya. Dulio merupakan exorcist terkuat yang ia miliki, kekuatannya yang didampingi oleh Longinus Zenith Tempets membuatnya berada dalam tingkatan yang sama dengan para Seraphim dalam segi power.

" Seperti yang kau lihat Michael. Kedatanganku kemari untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan denganmu. Heaven telah kami bersihkan dengan mengupas dua Seraphim dari 4 yang terkuat. " Michael dan Gabriel melebarkan mata mereka mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Dulio, Uriel dan Raphiel.

" Yare – yare sepertinya institusi yang kau bilang memang benar – benar mengerikan. Jadi kau juga merupakan otak dari semua ini Tobio ? " Azazel hanya mendapati Dulio mengangkat bahunya cuek, melirik ke belakang sebentar, Tobio melihat Vali dan Issei yang tengah terbaring dan segera berteriak ke arah mereka.

" Sampai kapan kalian mau tiduran di sana ? "

" Hehehe ... " para makhluk supranatural menatap bingung kepada Issei dan Vali yang tiba – tiba terkekeh, mereka juga segera berdiri begitu mencabut beberapa jarum yang menancap pada tubuh mereka. Issei merilekskan sedikit lehernya sebelum berpaling ke arah Asia.

" Asia – chan bukannya kau berlebihan dalam memperlakukan sedari tadi ? "

" Maaf Ise – san, tapi itu dibutuhkan agar sesuai dengan skenario yang telah disusun oleh Naruto – sama " jawab Asia dengan nada menyesal. Sekarang seluruh makhluk supranatural di Kuoh Akademi tersebut akhirnya menyadari satu hal bahwa pertarungan Issei dan Vali itu merupakan setingan, semua itu telah terorganisir sejak awal dan disusun oleh pemuda pirang yang baru saja hadir di hadapan mereka sekarang.

" Terkejut ? " tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh. Ia menunjuk para makhluk supranatural. " Sampah seperti kalian sama sekali tak berhak atas Longinus yang merupakan berkah tertinggi dari Tuhan kepada Manusia. Selamanya Longinus adalah milik kami para manusia "

" Kheh .. jadi Naruto ... apa ini sudah puncaknya ? " tanya Vali yang telah siap dengan armor putihnya. Mendapati anggukan dari Naruto, Vali dan Issei pun mundur ke belakang hilang ditelan oleh sebuah porta begitupula Asia, Saji dan sosok armor itu meninggalkan Naruto,Dulio dan Tobio yang berdiri tepat di masing – masing pemimpin fraksi, Naruto berhadapan dengan Sirzech, Dulio yang telah mengeluarkan bentuk malaikatnya mengeluarkan sayap merpati sejumlah 6 pasang setara dengan Michael serta Tobio yang telah masuk mode tertinggi Longinus sehingga membuatnya bergabung dengan Jin, kesadaran dari longinusnya yang memiliki avatar sebagai anjing.

" Kalian pikir kalian mampu menghadapi kami ? " Sirzech bertanya dengan wajah angkuh. Selesai dengan pertanyaan tersebut mereka berenam tiba – tiba saja menghilang dan berada dalam ruangan putih tak berujung yang sama sekali tak diketahui yang mana bagian bawah dan bagian atasnya.

" Ya " Jawab Naruto dengan seringai maniaknya. Jam tangan di kanannya bersinar terang begitu menyelesaikan ucapan tersebut kini tubuhnya telah dibalut oleh armor emas dengan bagian dada yang berupa kepala singa, lengan dan cakar seekor musang, dan terakhir armor kepala yang mengambil bentuk rubah. Dari lengannya mulai terbentuk seberkas cahaya dan memadat membentuk sebuah tombak yang begitu dikenal, yah tombak yang merupakan Longinus terkuat, True Longinus, senjata yang dapat membunuh Dewa maupun Tuhan ( anime ) sekalipun.

" Penggabungan antara teknologi dan Dimension Lost huh ? kalian benar – benar membuatku kagum " decak Azazel begitu menyadari bahwa mereka telah ditransfer. Lain halnya dengan Azazel, Michael terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau menggabungkan dua kemampuan Longinus ? " tanya Michael melebarkan matanya mengenali dua sacred gear longinus dalam tubuh Naruto yakni, Regulus Nemea dan True Longinus.

" Tentunya hasil penelitian ini belum sempurna jadi memiliki resiko dan tenggang waktu 5 menit karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Saa .. mari kita mulai 5 menit ini "

Sring

Naruto menghilang dan segera berada di depan Sirzech yang telah siap dengan Power of Destructionnya. Tinju Sirzech yang telah diselimuti oleh Power of Destruction tersebut mampu Naruto tahan dengan menggunakan lengan armornya, bahkan kemampuan pemusnah khas bael tersebut mulai menghilang seiring menghilangnya armor yang tersentuh kemampuan tersebut.

" Tch, cukup hebat juga. Namun, aku belum selesai " Bagian dada dari armor Naruto terbuka lebar mengeluarkan selaras meriam.

Rumble rumble rumble

 **Gigantic Explosion**

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Belum apa – apa, telah terjadi kegoncangan akibat serangan tingkat tinggi Naruto. Sirzech yang memiliki banyak pengalaman bertarung telah terlebih dahulu menghindar dengan melakukan teleportasi.

" Aku meremehkanmu Ningen " decih Sirzech. Ia mulai mengkonsentrasikan power of destructionnya dan membentuk sebuah armor sehingga saat ini Sirzech diselimuti oleh kemampuan pemusnahnya sendiri.

" Ini pertama kalinya aku memperlihatkan mode terkuatku pada manusia. Jangan membuatku kecewa ningen "

Sring

' Deteksi dini : Aktif ' notifikasi tersebut muncul begitu Naruto meningkatkan afinitas armornya. Afinitas tersebut terbukti efektif ketika tiba – tiba tangan Naruto dengan sendirinya terangkat dan melapisinya dengan sihir

BUG

Hempasan angin yang kencang dihasilkan dari peraduan dua tinju tersebut. Aura pemusnah dari tangan Sirzech tersebut perlahan menghilang begitu bertemu dengan armor Naruto, namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya armor Naruto tetap utuh sama sekali tak lecet.

Duag

Sirzech terdorong mundur begitu menerima tendangan keras di perutnya. Tendangan tersebut cukup berasa hingga cukup membuatnya mual. Matanya memicing mendapati bagian armor Naruto yang bersentuhan dengan tekniknya sama sekali tak rusak.

" Kau mengerti situasinya sekarang akuma ? " Sirzech mengangkat alisnya penasaran. " Armorku menerapkan sistem penghapusan sihir, jadi ketika teknikmu itu bersentuhan dengan armorku maka teknikmu itu terlebih dahulu akan musnah "

Rumble rumble rumble

" dan kau benar – benar akan musnah hari ini bersama dengan sihir yang kau curi dari Bael tersebut "

 **Gigantic Explosion**

Tembakan energi berskala besar kembali terjadi, kali ini Sirzech menggunakan kemampuan pemusnahnya untuk langsung berhadapan dengan serangan Naruto.

BUMMM

Dua serangan yang memiliki daya hancur besar saling bertemu dan menghancurkan satu sama lain hingga tak menyisakan satupun dari serangan tersebut. Sirzech maju lagi, ia tak peduli dengan penjelasan Naruto, saat ini yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah terus menyerang Naruto. Ia sudah tak memiliki lagi teknik yang cukup untuk mengatasi teknik pemusnah sihir milik armor Naruto, jadi yang ia pikirkan sederhana, hancurkan saja armor tersebut dengan pukulan – pukulan yang ia miliki.

BUG

Sirzech berhasil memukul dagu Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terdorong ke belakang namun sebelum sempat Sirzech mendaratkan pukulan lagi, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu mendarat dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan tendangan balik yang dapat ditahan Sirzech menggunakan lengannya. Peraduan fisik masih terus terjadi di antara mereka, Naruto dengan dibantu oleh sistem komputernya sedangkan Sirzech yang dibantu insting dan pengalaman bertarungnya selama ratusan tahun.

Zrass

Sirzech mengambil langkah mundur ketika Naruto akhirnya menggunakan Tombak yang sedari tadi hanya digunakan sebagai pertahanan. Melirik sedikit tangan Sirzech telah mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak akibat bersentuhan dengan senjata suci terkuat. Keadaan Sirzech begitu buruk dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak lagi terselimuti oleh Power of Destruction dan beberapa lebam di wajahnya, tak jauh berbeda Naruto juga telah kehilangan beberapa bagian armornya ditambah beberapa armor yang sedikit tergores maupun telah remuk akibat dihantam oleh pukulan secara terus menerus. Armornya memang kuat namun akibat pengaplikasian pemusnah sihir ia tak bisa membuat armornya cukup tebal untuk menghindari kerusakan akibat pukulan Sirzech.

" Lumayan untukmu manusia, baru kali ada manusia yang mampu menyudutkanku hingga seperti ini "

" Kheh ... kau pikir aku datang kemari tanpa perhitungan. Kau lihatlah teman – temanmu yang lain " Sirzech tanpa suara menurut dan dapat melihat pertarungan sengit juga terjadi antara Dulio dan Michael begitu pula Tobio yang harus saling bertarung menggunakan pedang melawan Azazel. Tampak Azazel yang sedikit tertekan karena kurang memiliki keahlian bertarung menggunakan pedang sedangkan di sisi Dulio, dulio yang tertekan karena Michael menggunakan kemampuan berkah – berkah manusia yang dahulu diberkahkan kepadanya oleh God Of Bible.

" Jadi ... bisa kau membuat penjelasan mengenai pembersihan atas penyelewengan yang kalian sebutkan ? " Azazel meringis sedikit begitu tekanan dari pedang hitam yang merupakan personifikasi Canis Lykaon dari Tobio.

" Kalian sudah mendengarnya pasti bukan dari utusan kami terdahulu " jawab Tobio tenang, ia memperkuat tekanannya sehingga dapat mendorong Azazel mundur namun gerakannya itu memberikannya celah sehingga memberikan Azazel kesempatan untuk tepat menendang pada perut Tobio.

Duag

Tendangan tersebut cukup keras sehingga membuat Tobio terpental jauh bahkan sempat menganggu pertarungan antara Michael dan Dulio yang mengadakan pertempuran di udara.

" Bukankah ini merupakan pelanggaran bagimu Michael ? " tanya Dulio sinis, ia sekali – kali melemparkan energi angin dan beberapa elemen lain untuk terus berhadapan dengan serangan berbasis cahaya berkonsentrasi tinggi dari Michael.

" Kau yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu, lagipula ini merupakan bentuk dari pertahanan diri. " jawab Michael kalem. Pedang cahaya terbentuk kembali untuk menghancurkan serangan – serangan dari Dulio. Harus ia akui, Dulio merupakan lawan yang berbahaya hingga memaksanya menggunakan kartu as nya tersebut.

" Kita lihat bagaimana kau menghindari ini " Dulio memusatkan energi Zenith Tempestnya, buih – buih mulai mengelilinginya dan membentuk gelembung dalam jumlah yang begitu banyak. Ini merupakan sub species dari balance breaker milik Dulio. Michael tentunya mengetahui betul bagaimana berbahayanya kemampuan Dulio tersebut sehingga segera menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan 6 pasang sayapnya.

" bertahan huh ? Tapi ... aku masih memiliki teknik lain " tutur Dulio kalem, di atas tubuhnya mulai terdengar suara bising yang kelama – lamaan membentuk sebuah bor angin berukuran besar.

" Silahkan pilih ... seluruh sayapmu rontok atau masuk dalam kenangan terdalammu "

Syutt

Bor angin tersebut dilesatkan dalam kecepatan tertinggi. Michael masih tetap kalem, lingkaran sihir berbasis cahaya segera membentuk barrier pertahanan untuk menahan serangan tersebut, memang hal tersebut belum cukup namun dapat memberinya waktu dan kesempatan untuk menyerang balik ke depannya.

TRANGGG

Michael terpaksa melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Dulio segera berada di depannya, semua serangan terkuatnya ternyata hanyalah pengalihan untuk Dulio maju ke depan dan menyerangnya sendiri dengan menggunakan pedang cahaya nya. Hal tersebut di luar perkiraannya, karena Dulio merupakan seorang yang bertipe Wizard sangat jarang menggunakan pertarungan fisik.

TINGG

Lemah, walaupun secara refleks Michael dapat menahan tebasan pedang tersebut namun tenaga yang ia berikan terlalu lemah dan dengan mudah Dulio mementalkan pedang cahaya Michael dan berhasil menggores dada Michael

Jrashhh

" Ugh ... " Michael melebarkan matanya melihat sorot kelam dari mata Dulio, Ia segera menendang tubuh Dulio menjauh darinya. Luka goresan tersebut hanya luka kecil dan segera sembuh dalam waktu 1 detik.

Michael menatap lagi ke arah Dulio yang telah kembali ke mode semula, kemampuan Zenith Tempestnya sepertinya masih memiliki batasan atau memang Dulio sendiri yang menghentikannya.

" Naruto sepertinya sudah cukup .. " tutur Dulio bersedekap dada kembali turun. Tobio yang mendengar itu juga menghentikan serangannya melompat mundur dan tepat mendarat di samping Dulio " Yah ... kurasa begitu. " Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap mereka telah kembali di Kuoh Akademi.

Keadaan Kuoh Akademi telah kembali seperti semula, terdapat Tim Gremory yang tengah dirawat oleh Grayfia sementara Sona dan Tsubaki sibuk mengurus Serafall yang menderita luka demikian banyak namun hal tersebut dapat ditangani dengan menggunakan air mata phoenix, serafall berhasil diselamatkan walaupun masih tak dapat bergerak sedangkan Gabriel masih terbaring dengan jarum di lehernya, ia masih kehilangan kesadarannya. Kini pemimpin 3 fraksi telah kembali dalam pasukan kecil mereka.

" Sepertinya kalian masih bingung ... semua perbuatan kami ini hanya bertujuan untuk menyeimbangkan dunia yang sudah mulai kehilangan sendi – sendinya. Hal tersebut tak lepas dari prilaku kalian para makhluk supranatrual " Michael menghilangkan sayapnya menatap Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah mereka.

" Begitu, namun ... aku sama sekali tak menyadari ada kesalahan " komentar Michael.

" Tak ada kesalahan ? " Tobio mendengus " Anda bisa berkata seperti itu karena telah seenak hati mengutak – atik sistem di surga. Kalian tanpa sadar telah terhasut oleh pemikiran untuk mendominasi sehingga membuat kalian mengabaikan segala pertanda kekacauan ini. " Tobio berhenti sesaat, memberikan waktu untuk Naruto maju ke depan memperlihatkan sebuah blue print yang sontak membuat para pemimpin fraksi melebarkan mata mereka.

" Kalian adalah fraksi terakhir yang kami perlihatkan hal ini. Mitologi lain seperti Norse, Olympus, Hindu – Buddha, Vampire dan Youkai telah kami peringatkan. Ini peringatan dari kami, agar kalian berhenti mengacau sistem di bumi ini. Khaos Brigade telah kami tumpas dan Ophis telah berada dalam genggaman kami, naga itu telah berada di tempat yang tepat. "

" Bagaimana kami bisa percaya dengan kalian ? " Azazel yang bertanya.

" Kami tak butuh kepercayaan kalian. Kalian bahkan tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menghancurkan kami. Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih sebab kami telah membuat kalian tak repot menghancurkan Khaos Brigade. Bahkan setelah ini kami akan membasmi satu lagi hama kecil "

Sirzech menyipitkan matanya " Siapa maksudmu ? "

" Lucifer yang sebenarnya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Informan kami menangkap gerakannya dalam Khaos Brigade dan dalam waktu singkat kami segera mengetahui rencananya dan berhasil mengagalkannya. Sekarang kami telah berhasil menemukan lokasinya dan akan segera berangkat ke sana membasminya "

" Tidak, tidak bisa. Rizevim merupakan masalah bagi kami para Akuma. Kalian para manusia sama sekali tak memiliki andil dalam perbuatan tersebut. " tentang Sirzech, memang hal tersebut menguntungkan baginya namun hal itu juga secara tak langsung mencoreng nama dan harga dirinya sebagai Lucifer baru.

" Aku tak peduli tentang pandangan kalian. Institut kami telah berhasil menemukannya dan kami akan segera menyelesaikan rencana yang telah lama dirancang oleh pendahulu kami. Bahkan aku harus bersusah payah merevisi rencananya agar benar – benar terjadi seperti ini. Kami tak akan menghabisi kalian, keberadaan kalian cukup esensial. Dengan ini, kalian para akuma harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada kami jika ingin mereinkarnasi manusia jika tidak ... aku akan merubah kalian semua jadi manusia dan selamanya menjadi budak kami "

" Ah , sebagai bukti. Maka aku akan merubah dua iblis yang bersama iblis cebol tersebut menjadi manusia " Sona dan Tsubaki yang mendengar hal tersebut segera berdiri waspada, masing – masing sepasang iris dari dua gadis tersebut melebar begitu mendapati sensasi tak menyenangkan dalam tubuh mereka selesai ucapan Naruto. Dalam beberapa detik terdapat lingkaran sihir yang melingkari tubuh mereka masing – masing dan mengeluarkan cahaya keputihan yang menyilaukan.

Splash

" a- apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Sona dan Tsubaki berbarengan. Tubuh mereka sama sekali tak mengalami perubahan namun Sirzech dan pemimpin lainnya segera menyadari satu hal, demonic power tak lagi mengalir dalam tubuh mereka.

" SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NINGEN ? " Raung Sirzech penuh emosi. Cukup sudah dengan penempatan banyak mata – mata dalam rasnya sekarang bahkan sekelompok manusia di depannya mengubah salah satu Heiress dalam 72 klan iblis menjadi manusia. Hal ini tentu sangat keterlaluan dalam pikiran raja iblis tersebut.

SYUT

Sinar biru dengan konsentrasi tinggi yang tanpa diketahui kedatangannya tepat menembus jantung Sirzech.

" Ohok ... " Sirzech yang tak dapat berbuat apa – apa hanya mampu memuntahkan darah dan berlutut.

" Sirzech – sama ... " Grayfia memanas sekarang, ia sudah membentuk ribuan lingkaran sihir dengan tombak – tombak es namun semuanya segera menghilang begitu ia menerima tatapan membunuh dari Naruto.

" Begitulah yang akan kalian terima jika berani bermain – main dengan kami, para manusia. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari senjata kami, dan sanggup melukai Maou terkuat Meikai. Lain kali jika kalian macam – macam lagi, kupastikan Meikai, Heaven dan Grigory luluh lantak dalam satu kali serang " Michael dan Azazel hanya dapat terdiam, meringis akan ketidakberdayaan mereka. Senjata tersebut merupakan satelit militer yang dikembangkan oleh para peneliti manusia, bukan hanya satu melainkan ribuan satelit yang berukuran mini namun sanggup menembakkan serangan yang setara dengan 10 bom atom.

" aku juga memiliki alasan tersendiri mengubah Sitri menjadi manusia. Nenek moyang Sitri merupakan demi devil yang mana mereka berbaik hati untuk mengajarkan ilmu pengetahuan pada manusia. Sebut saja ini merupakan hadiah bagiku kepada klan Sitri karena dahulu telah membantu manusia, sekarang aku mengubah penerusnya menjadi makhluk yang agung. " tutur Naruto, ia menunjuk pada Sona dan Tsubaki.

" Kalian sudah tak memiliki urusan lagi di sini. Sekarang kalian adalah manusia, tak ada cara untuk kembali ke iblis. Aku juga telah memastikan dengan jalan ini kalian akan dapat meraih impian kalian. Untuk Shinra – san, klanmu telah dibasmi. Tiada lagi Shinra di dunia ini selain dirimu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. " Sona dan Tsubaki masih terlihat sangsi sesaat namun langkah mereka untuk memprotes terlebih dahulu terhalang oleh portal yang telah mentransfer mereka entah kemana.

" Urusan kami di sini sudah selesai. Tak perlu ucapkan terima kasih karena kami telah mau repot mengurus urusan kalian " ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek meninggalkan ringisan dan makian pada 3 manusia yang telah menghilang tersebut. Tak jauh dari Kuoh Akademi, bus yang membawa squad Naruto juga tersenyum puas. Dengan gontai mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju markas pusat untuk menjalankan rencana akhir.

 **TBC**

Yap sekitar satu atau dua chap lagi maka ending. Seperti yang kubilang saat awal, fic ini pendek saja dan hanya merupakan selingan. Finalnya adalah pembunuhan Rizevim, mengenai reaksi dari para fraksi – fraksi lain apa mereka tak berpikiran untuk bergabung untuk mengalahkan institut manusia tersebut kurasa besar kemungkinan tak terjadi sebab mereka semua dipenuhi oleh rasa ego dan kesombongan tingkat tinggi yang tak akan dicapai oleh kita manusia hehe. Lalu respon Sona dan Tsubaki yang telah diubah jadi manusia ? ada di chap depan bersama penjelasan mengenai skenario dua naga surgawi dan bagaimana tentang Vali yang merupakan demi devil juga akan dibahas di chap depan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Longinus Balancer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, SmartNaru, SemidarkNaru**

 **Chapter 9**

 **At Human Base**

Ophis menatap blank pada sebuah kota modern yang tersembunyi dengan baik di bawah tanah. Ia memang telah menemukan lokasi persis dimana basis para manusia biasa yang menggunakan teknologi ini berada, akan tetapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka mereka membangun peradaban yang begitu maju yang bahkan belum ada di dunia manusia yang dikenal para makhluk supranatural.

" Selamat datang di markas kami Ophis, kami harap kau dapat bahagia tinggal di sini. " ujar Kakashi dengan nada bosan, ia membubarkan pasukannya dan kemudian berpaling kembali pada Ophis untuk mengajaknya berjalan kembali. " Kami mengerti bahwa kau sangat menginginkan rumahmu atau celah dimensi itu kembali, akan tetapi kami tak dapat menjamin untuk mengusir Great Red, maka dari itu kami ... " Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya begitu mereka tiba pada ujung koridor, ia menekan beberapa tombol pada jam di lengannya dan sebuah portal terbentuk di hadapan mereka.

Ophis melebarkan matanya begitu pemadangan menyerupai celah dimensi menyambutnya begitu memasuki portal tersebut. " Kami mencoba mendesainnya sedetail mungkin, tentunya jauh berbeda dari yang aslinya akan tetapi kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjaga keamananmu sekaligus memberimu kenyamanan. "

" Kalian telah bekerja dengan baik. Ini lebih dari apa yang kubayangkan. " ujar Ophis, perlahan tubuhnya menerang dan Kakashi dapat merasakan hembusan angin kuat begitu melihat Ophis kembali ke wujud naganya.

" Hoi, ningen ... kau mengatakan bahwa kalian ingin melaksanakan tugas terakhir kalian bukan ? Lalu mengapa kau masih di sini ? " Kakashi mendongak untuk menatap Ophis yang sekarang telah menjadi seekor naga western bersisik hitam yang hampir menyerupai Great Red. " Uzumaki Naruto yang mengurus semua itu, aku hanya berkepentingan untuk mengantarmu kemari, yah kuharap kau dapat nyaman di sini, semua kebutuhanmu akan dipenuhi oleh kami, aku permisi dulu " ujar Kakashi menghilang melalui portal di belakangnya.

Ophis mengepakkan sayapnya kuat untuk terbang tinggi, ia cukup terkejut mendapati teknologi para manusia sanggup membuat replika yang hampir mirip dengan celah dimensi, rumahnya. Untuk saat ini, ia dapat berenang – renang ria seperti dahulu kala tanpa memikirkan konflik antar dunia.

XoX

Sementara itu masih di Human Base, para pemimpin gerakan revolusi manusia tengah berkumpul pada satu ruangan yang megah dan besar, dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat satu meja panjang besar sedangkan lainnya kosong.

Terdapat 5 kursi di sekitar meja tersebut. Pada kursi pertama terdapat orang tua dengan tubuh pendek dan bungkuk yang sedang duduk dengan ekspresi gusarnya.

" Mau sampai kapan lagi mereka membuat kita menunggu ? Anak muda memang sulit untuk diberi tanggung jawab ! " gerutu Ohnoki, ia telah menunggu hampir satu jam lebih untuk kedatangan para pemuda bimbingan Institusi mereka yang berhadapan langsung dengan para pemimpin dari 3 fraksi.

" Tenanglah Ohnoki, mereka tidak seperti kita yang hanya mengadakan negosiasi, mereka mengadakan pertarungan. Fraksi Bibble yang memiliki banyak pengikut tentunya sedikit sulit hanya dengan diberikan ancaman seperti Olympus ataupun Odin, kita tunggu saja mereka pasti akan datang sebentar lagi " Urahara menimpal dengan nada santai khasnya, ia terus mengipas dirinya walaupun pendingin ruangan itu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

BRAK

" Aku sepakat dengan Ohnoki, ini sudah terlalu lama, jangan – jangan terjadi masalah " Ay mengomentari sambil menggebrak meja tersebut. Subaru yang mendapati tehnya hampir tertumpah akibat perbuatan Ay hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik kibaran kipasnya.

Ia menghirup teh itu dengan anggun khas putri – putri bangsawan lalu membalas.

" Tak perlu khawatir, mereka merupakan pasukan yang telah terlatih. Naruto – kun telah membuat persiapan yang sangat matang, terlebih dengan keberhasilan tim Kakashi – kun membawa Ophis kemari menandakan tim Naruto juga berhasil menjalankan misinya. "

" Mereka telah tiba, pasukan penjaga baru saja mengirimkan pesan ini padaku. Sebentar lagi mereka akan ditransfer kemari " Tsunade berdiri menekan beberapa tombol pada meja bagiannya dan sejenak portal jingga ukuran raksasa hadir di hadapan mereka menampilkan tim Naruto yang membawa serta Sona dan Tsubaki.

Tim Naruto terdiri atas Naruto, Dulio, Tobio, Issei, Vali, Saji, dan Asia. Sementara tim Naruto yang berada di bus sebelumnya dikondisikan ke ruangan lain untuk menyiapkan serangan terakhir mereka.

" Maaf terlambat, Ojii – san dan Baa – san. Kami kelewatan tadi hahaha " Naruto menyampaikan permintaan maaf dengan nyengir sekaligus menggaruk tengkuknya.

" Sudah kuduga bocah sepertimu memang sulit diandalkan " balas Ohnoki dan Ay bersamaan. Urahara hanya tertawa santai saja sementara Subaru memfokuksan pandangannya pada dua mantan iblis bersurai hitam yang dibawa Naruto dan timnya.

" Kulihat kalian juga berhasil membawa iblis yang kau maksud Naruto ... Apa benar mereka dari Sitri dan juga Shinra " Sona dan Tsubaki memasang ekspresi tak suka semenjak dibawa oleh tim Naruto, Tsubaki masih diam, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk kata – kata Naruto mengenai pembantaian klannya. Walaupun ia membenci klannya karena telah menyiksanya sedari kecil, akan tetapi ia merasa bersalah hanya karena dirinya seluruh klan harus dibantai.

Sona berbeda dari Tsubaki, walaupun dikatakan bahwa ia tak dapat lagi kembali menjadi iblis tetapi ia masih tetap mengawasi sekitar. Dirinya tetap tenang untuk menilai situasi, dan masih mencari kesempatan untuk dapat melarikan diri.

" Seperti yang kukatakan dalam laporanku, aku akan membawa dua iblis yang telah kureinkarnasi menjadi manusia, bahkan hal ini juga kulakukan pada iblis murni " Naruto berdiri di samping Sona. " Sona Sitri, ia merupakan iblis pewaris tahta Sitri selanjutnya, aku memilih dirinya untuk direinkarnasikan menjadi manusia karena cita – cita mulianya untuk memperbaiki sistem pendidikan di dunia iblis. "

Sona melebarkan matanya tak menyangka atas ucapan Naruto, awalnya ia mengira bahwa ia akan menjadi tawanan untuk menghindarkan fraksi ilbis menyerang mereka.

" Sedangkan yang satu lagi, Tsubaki Shinra. Tentunya setelah mendengar nama keluarganya anda semua mengetahui bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga Onmyouji kelas menengah yang berada di Jepang. Setahun yang lalu, aku telah mengadakan diskusi dengan pihak Shinra, dan mereka menolak keberadaan gadis ini karena keberadaan sacred gearnya yang dianggap sebagai titisan dari iblis, maka dari itu atas persetujuan dari Urahara – sama, aku membantai klan tersebut tentu saja dengan mengevakuasi terlebih dahulu kaum wanita dan anak – anak serta siapa saja dari Shinra yang masih menganggap keberadaan Tsubaki. "

" Alasanmu diterima bocah, sekarang mundurlah dan biarkan kami yang mengurusnya "balas Tsunade yang juga berisikan perintah untuk Naruto agar membubarkan timnya di ruangan ini sekarang juga, hanya dalam sedetik, Naruto dan seluruh timnya ditransfer keluar ruangan menyisakan lima pemimpin yang menatap intens pada dua gadis mantan iblis tersebut.

Iris coklat Tsunade bergulir pada Sona dan Tsubaki. " Kalian berdua tenanglah ... "

" Bagaimana kami dapat tenang setelah apa yang bawahan anda lakukan ? " balas Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, gerakannya begitu tenang tak menampakkan keraguan ataupun ketakutan akan posisinya saat ini.

" Fufufu, Karin benar – benar tepat dalam mendeskripsikanmu. Pewaris iblis yang tenang dan memiliki visi ke depan, itu sikap yang bagus Sitri – san. Nah sekarang, dapatkah kalian berdua duduk terlebih dahulu. Tenang saja, kami tak memiliki niat buruk pada kalian " Subaru menekan tombol virtual pada sisi mejanya dari lantai tempat Sona berdiri mengeluarkan sepasang kursi nyaman. Tsubaki menunggu perintah dari Sona untuk duduk, jiwanya masih tetap sebagai pelayan dari Sona, maka dari itu ia menunggu titah Sona.

Sona menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberikan anggukan pada Tsubaki. Persetujuan untuk mengikuti alur ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sona dan Tsubaki duduk, lantai di depan mereka mengeluarkan pula meja panjang yang lengkap dengan dua gelas teh hangat berikut sepiring besar biskuit.

" Nyamankan diri kalian, karena perbincangan ini akan memakan waktu lama " peringat Ay.

' cukup sopan, aku seperti tak merasa menjadi tawanan. ' batin Tsubaki, dengan ragu ia meraih biskuit itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. Perlahan ia mulai memupuk kepercayaan pada institusi tersebut. Lain lagi dengan Sona ia terus menatap depan pada para pemimpin.

" Baiklah, mari kita mulai negosiasinya " Urahara memulai dengan nada khasnya.

Tsunade mulai jengah atas sikap para partnernya, rapatnya yang sebenarnya hanya diestimasikan berjalan dalam waktu 10 menit berakhir lebih lama karena berbasa – basi yang menghabiskan waktu hingga 8 menit.

" Langsung saja ke intinya ... Ohnoki kau yang pertama " ujar Tsunade yang menghasilkan anggukan dari pemimpin paling tua, ia juga sudah merasakan jengah atas basa basi ini.

" Baiklah, kepada kalian berdua yang menjadi subjek pertama dari reinkarnasi manusia. Terpilihnya kalian berdua merupakan kesepakatan dari kami berlima ... " Ohnoki menggantung ucapannya untuk memberikan waktu bagi kedua iblis itu untuk mencerna informasinya. Orang tua itu menghela nafas lega begitu mendapati kedua gadis itu dengan mudah menerima informasi tersebut, mengingat berdasarkan laporan dari karin yang merupakan anggota dari Naruto salah satu Ace institusi, kedua gadis ini merupakan dua gadis terpintar di Kuoh Akademi.

Sona dan Tsubaki yang sempat terkejut kembali tenang untuk mendapat informasi lebih lanjut.

" Kami memilihmu Sona Sitri setelah melihat potensi anda. Anda begitu jenius, prodigi yang terlahir hanya sekali dalam satu millenia, sungguh sangat disayangkan jika generasi muda berbakat seperti anda terkekang oleh birokrasi iblis yang gila akan kesombongan. Maka dari itu, kami dari institusi ingin memberikanmu kesempatan, kau akan mempelajari bagaimana membangun sekolah impianmu itu di sini, dan nantinya jika kau berhasil, kami akan memberikanmu kebebasanmu untuk memilih untuk tetap berada di sini atau kembali kepada fraksimu sebelumnya " jelas Ohnoki lebih lanjut sukses membuat Sona kembali terkejut.

" Apa yang membuat anda yakin aku benar – benar akan menuruti perintah anda ? Bagaimana anda dapat memberikan tanggung jawab sebesar itu pada generasi muda sepertiku ? " tanya Sona, ia membutuhkan jawaban. Keloyalannya terhadap fraksi iblis tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, kendati institusi tersebut memberikan peluang yang tinggi untuk menggapai cita – citanya, ia tak akan berpaling. Sona bukan gadis cengeng yang memilih lari dari masalah, ia merupakan gadis yang tangguh dan memegang teguh prinsipnya. Cita – citanya membangun sekolah tersebut merupakan upayanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Sona Sitri, iblis muda yang pantas untuk memimpin Sitri ke depannya terlepas dari pengaruh kakaknya yang merupakan salah satu Satan.

" Kami yakin setelah melihat potensimu dan melihat bagaimana pandangan matamu. Pandangan itu haus akan pengakuan, kau pasti menderita akan pandangan setiap orang yang menganggapmu berlindung dibalik kekuasaan kakakmu bukan ? Maka dari itu kau berimpian membangun sekolah yang menghapus diskriminasi akan tetapi sistem iblis yang dipenuhi dengan dosa kesombongan akan menjadi penghalang bagimu. Kami tak mengatakan kami menentang idemu hanya saja kami memberimu tawaran pelatihan. " Urahara menjawab santai pertanyaan pertama.

" Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri bahwa kami tak campur tangan untuk menggempur Kuoh Akademi, semuanya dilimpahkan kepada Uzumaki Naruto yang usianya hanya berada 2 tahun di atas kalian " lanjut Tsunade.

Iris violet Sona melebar sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali lurus ke depan. " Bisakah kalian memberiku waktu ... tawaran ini begitu sulit bagiku "

Tsunade mengangguk paham " Kami mengerti keadaan anda. Untuk sementara waktu, anda dapat tinggal di sini, kami memberikan waktu kepada anda selama 1 minggu untuk benar – benar memikirkannya. Selama jangka waktu itu anda akan tetap dipantau, dan jika anda berniat kembali maka kami akan menghapus segala ingatan anda yang berhubungan dengan institusi ini, apakah anda paham ? "

Sona mengangguk, dan kemudian ia dipersilakan keluar menyisakan Tsubaki sendirian.

" Sepertinya untuk kasus anda Tsubaki – san, tidak perlu terlalu panjang lebar. Intinya kami memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk kembali lagi menjadi manusia tanpa adanya halangan dari klanmu dulu. " Ay memulai.

" Saya mengerti, dan kalau bisa saya ingin menunggu keputusan Sona – sama. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sona – sama telah menyelamatkan hidup saya dari klan Shinra, dan saya telah bersumpah untuk mendukung beliau mencapai tujuannya. " Para pemimpin mengangguk memahami keloyalan dari Tsubaki, hal itu menambah keyakinan mereka mengenai keputusan Naruto untuk mereinkarnasi gadis ini kembali menjadi manusia.

" Very well, maka kau akan mendapat kesempatan yang sama seperti Sitri – san. " komentar Urahara yang juga berisi keputusan final untuk rapat tersebut. " Kau dapat mengikuti pengawas berikutnya Tsubaki – san, kami masih memiliki pekerjaan lain "

Tsubaki mengangguk atas intruksi selanjutnya dari Urahara, dengan membungkuk sebentar ia ditransfer ke tempat yang sama dengan Sona.

 **XoX**

" Jadi apa kalian telah siap ? " tanya Naruto pada seluruh anggota tim eliminasi yang telah ia bentuk sekian lama. Anggota tersebut terdiri dari para pemegang Longinus, terkecuali Human Faction dan Valerie Tepes, para Ace, Tim Naruto ( Killua, Karin, Asia, Saji ), dan 100.000 unit robot tempur otomatis.

" Naruto ... " Vali mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajukan usul. Naruto mengangguk memberikan kesempatan untuk demi-devil itu bicara " Urusan membunuh Rizevim serahkan pada kami pemegang Longinus "

" Apa kau yakin ? Tidakkah lebih efisien jika menggunakan timku atau beberapa unit robot tempur ? " tanya Naruto.

" Kurasa saran Vali benar dobe. " Sasuke menimpali, ia berdiri bersandar pada dinding dan bersedekap dada. "Walaupun iblis tua bangka itu memiliki Sacred Gear Canceller, akan tetapi dengan lawan pengguna Longinus berjumlah banyak darinya aku yakin akan terjadi hal yang menarik. Bukankah kedengarannya bagus jika Iblis tua bangka legendaris itu tewas di tangan para pemegang Sacred Gear ? " Sasuke menyeringai pada kalimat terakhirnya.

" Alasan yang bagus Otouto, aku juga berpikir demikian " Komentar Itachi, ia berada dalam ruangan itu hanya sebagai penasihat, tidak ikut bertempur dalam eliminasi akhir. " Keh, aku yakin sebenarnya kau hanya ingin membalas dendam bukan _Butt Freak_ " celetuk Issei.

" Berisik kau _Breast freak_ " balas Vali cepat.

Naruto menghela nafas begitu Vali dan Issei mulai berdebat tentang topik – topik mesum, untung saja Asia berada di sampingnya sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menutup telinga Asia sehingga gadis polos itu terhindar dari topik – topik dewasa yang tak pantas untuk usianya.

" Baiklah apa ada lagi saran lainnya ? " tanya Naruto menghentikan perdebatan konyol Issei dan Vali.

" Bagaimana dengan kami yang telah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis ? Apakah kami akan direinkarnasi kembali menjadi manusia ? " tanya Saji pada ketuanya. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia menjadi iblis karena misi penyamaran telah selesai.

" Setelah rapat ini selesai maka kau, Issei, Asia, dan Vali akan direinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Kemudian kita berangkat menyergap Rizevim. " jawab Naruto, ia melirik Vali yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum, ia telah mengetahui hasrat terpendam Vali untuk menjadi manusia semenjak ia pertama kali menemukan Hakuryuukou itu di padang pasir Meikai setelah iblis malang itu melarikan diri dari kakeknya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

" Naruto apakah pasukan ini tak terlalu berlebihan ... aku mengerti bahwa lawan kita selanjutnya adalah Super Devil, tapi untuk berpikir hingga membawa pasukan yang bahkan menyetarai saat kita melawan Loki ... ini terlihat – " Kakashi berusaha menyusun kata – kata selanjutnya untuk memberikan saran, akan tetapi Naruto telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

" Aku melakukan ini karena kita kecolongan satu langkah. Rizevim telah berhasil memperoleh Holy Grail dan pemantauan terakhir dari Kurapika menyebutkan bahwa ia telah banyak menghidupkan naga – naga jahat berikut dengan dewa – dewa dari zaman kuno. Sebut saja Crom Cruach, Grendel, Apophis, Juubi, Obelisk, RA. Namun tenang saja, dengan pasukan ini aku yakin kita dapat mengalahkan mereka, terlebih kita memiliki racun samael untuk menghadapi para naga jahat. Valerie telah berhasil kami selamatkan setelah bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin Vampire. "

Kakashi memberi gestur tersenyum atas penjelasan panjang Naruto.

" Kurasa rencanamu sudah sangat matang bocah " Komentar itu datang dari Ohnoki yang datang bersama 4 pemimpin lain secara tiba – tiba berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Kalian harus benar – benar menyelesaikan ini. Rencana jangka panjang kita akhirnya menemukan titik Finish, jangan berani kalian mengacaukannya " perintah Ay.

" SIAP !" Koor para pasukan.

" Setelah mendengar dan membaca laporan singkat kalian, kami para pemimpinn sepakat memberi kalian izin untuk berangkat. BANGKITKAN KEMBALI KEMULIAAN KAUM MANUSIA "

 **TBC**

 **Oke, aku tahu bahwa ini sudah sangat lama enggak update. Hampir genap 5 bulan, keterlambatan update ini karena aku harus menunda fic ini terlebih dahulu, sebab beberapa isinya akan memiliki keterkaitan dengan fic Longinus 14th : Declare Of War, maka dari itu aku masih menundanya. Chap depan aku prediksikan merupakan chap terakhir yang berisi pertarungan akhir beserta keputusan Sona dan Tsubaki.**


End file.
